


All Those Things That You Desire

by Rowan_Morrison



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Other, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, Voyeurism, Waxing, but what's consent after you've sold your soul?, kazoo sex sorry not sorry, weird stuff that might only be funny to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 41,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Morrison/pseuds/Rowan_Morrison
Summary: Marcella is a sophomore in college, hoping to be chosen as a new music recruit for the Church of Ghost. When she finally gets her chance, she wonders if she is up to the task.I'm a world builder, so this is a slow burn.My main characters are always talkers.Poe the character was developed long before I ever saw the t-shirt. :)This is the first fan fic I have ever written, so be kind, gentle readers.Many more chapters to come. This is a work in progress.





	1. 2015

March 2015

Marcella was sitting on her dorm room bed. Feet on the floor, hands in lap, staring at her laptop across the room on her desk. She looked at the clock and it was 4:58 p.m. All the invites to the new recruits would be sent at midnight Swedish time. 4:59. She looked at her fingernails, then over at her keyboard. She wondered if she should have packed, but if she did, it would be her luck that she would not get accepted. She never wanted anything as badly as this, not even coming to college. Not even the piano at home. 5:00. She stared at the computer. Nothing. Refreshed the page. Nothing! Five minutes passed. Nothing! She took a big, deep breath and let it out slowly. Don’t cry, don’t cry, she said to herself as she was gathering her keys to leave. But she felt the tears running down her cheeks and wondered if she was going to be able to make it down to the cafeteria without embarrassing herself, but she was so disappointed. She wiped her face with the back of her left hand, heading out the door and slamming it hard. 

“Damn, Marcy, what the fuck?” Daniel was studying with his door open. 

“Sorry. Got some bad news. No music school for me right now.” 

Marcella could not tell any of her friends what she was really signing up to do. They wouldn’t understand. They would wonder why she would want to be in servitude with no guarantee of ever playing live. They wouldn’t understand the signature in blood that signed away her soul. 

“Shit. I’m sorry.”

“S’ok. Things will work out eventually,” she muttered and kept walking.

Miles and Hannah were waiting for her in the cafeteria. 

“Here’s our star!” Miles smiled at her.

“Nope, didn’t get it.”

Hannah’s eyes widened and her mouth opened. Marcella said, “I know, right?”

“You didn’t get in?” Hannah was astonished. 

“Not this year. I’ll try again. I haven’t given up.” Marcella choked the words out of her mouth. “But I can’t even eat right now, so I’ll catch up later, okay?”

Miles got up and came around the table to hug her. 

“You are the best, hon. They are fools to pass you by.” 

“I know,” Marcella winked at them, smiled and left. 

 

Marcella started to head back to her room, wondering what it was she could have done better. Maybe her audition tape really sucked and no one would tell her? Maybe she just wasn’t good enough for any of this. Damn it! She was tearing up again and hated it. She stopped outside her door, unlocking it. Three steps into her room, she slipped on something . She reached down to see what she had stepped on. It was a black envelope with a black wax seal. She sat down and turned on the small desk lamp. On the front, her name “Marcella Bryar” was written in silver script. When she turned it over she realized it wasn’t an envelope, but a tri-fold. She slipped her finger under the wax seal, tugging to release it from the paper. 

“Dearest Recruit” it read. “We cordially invite you to begin your service to the Church as of tomorrow. Poe will pick you up at 9 am sharp. Please pack only clothing and personal items that you cannot do without. Be in front of 217 W. Elm tomorrow at the assigned time. Should you not be there promptly, your space will be forfeited to the next in line. Act accordingly. CoG.”

Act accordingly? Marcella thought that was a bit harsh but could barely contain her glee and relief. There was something else handwritten at the bottom. She had to tilt it to read it. “Sorry about the email snafu. Server down. Poe” She squeezed the black paper to her chest, grinning and grabbed her suitcase to start packing. 

 

*********

 

She was standing on Elm Street in front of an abandoned church when a black limo pulled up to the curb. The back curbside window slid down and there was a thin man sitting there. Black suit and tie, small mustache, tousled wavy short hair. 

“Poe?” She assumed.

“Good morning, Marcella.” He leapt out of the car, grabbed her bags and placed them in the trunk. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Please,” he gestured to the car and Marcella got in. Poe slid in the other side next to her.

Marcella took a good look at him and asked, “Are you really Poe?”

“You mean THE Poe, like Edgar Allan?” He laughed. “No, remember, nothing supernatural happens unless it involves The Master.”

“The Director?”

“No, not even the Director or the Leader, or the Papas or the Cardinals. Only from HIM. They just call me Poe because I look like him. Everyone gets a nickname.” He shrugged as the car pulled away from the curb.

“What do you do?”

“For the Church? I am but a mere administrative assistant.”

“Are we going to the Church now?” 

“Yes. Champagne?” He uncorked a bottle, poured and handed her a glass.

“Sure,” she nodded and shrugged, a bit surprised by the offer. She looked around the inside of the limo, hardly believing this was real. She was a recruit now and if everything went well she would be an apprentice, maybe eventually a ghoulette. 

Poe handed her the glass and said, “One more thing before we go. Are you sure this is what you want? You signed your soul over, but that doesn’t mean you have to go through with this part. Of course, it means that when the Master is ready for you, he will come and we can’t protect you, but...it is your choice.”

“Yes! This is what I have been working for my whole life! Wait! You can protect me if He wants me before I am finished with the Church?”

“Sure.”

“How does that happen?” She took a sip of champagne and looked out the window, still a bit nervous. She had a hard time looking at people when she was nervous. Poe put his glass down and reached into his pocket. She was still staring out the window, watching the scenery pass when he plunged the syringe into her neck and depressed the plunger. 

“We’re brokers.” Poe replied, taking her glass as it slipped from her hand and she fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcella woke slowly and opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the semi-darkness before trying to sit up. She was terribly groggy and had a bit of a headache. She realized she was in a bed in a room she didn’t know and there was someone sitting across the room reading a newspaper under a yellow and red Tiffany lamp. She cleared her throat as she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. Upon hearing the noise, the someone lowered the newspaper. He looked vaguely familiar. 

“Do you remember me from the car?” He asked. 

“Poe?” 

“The one and sort of only! How are you feeling, my dear?” He was smiling broadly. 

“Weird. Did you hit me on the head?”

“No, I drugged you. Purely protocol. Our location is a secret to keep out the riff raff. Or more importantly, people with pitchforks and torches.”

“I didn’t think that would be a worry here.”

“Secular, yes? It’s why the Church left Italy. Still, only so much tolerance of what we do here can be expected even by the most rational people.”

Marcella looked down and saw she was wearing a long nightgown of lace and white cotton. 

“How did I get in this?”

“I dressed you. Well, I undressed you first, of course. Why?”

Marcella just looked at him, incredulous.

Poe smiled. “You’ll get used to that. No secrets here and no privacy with management. Besides, I had to do a body inventory and measurement. Your size, your shape, scars, tattoos, etc. We have to know all. Anyone with forearm and finger tattoos is a problem, but the Director insists and we do what we can to ‘work our magic’.” He rolled his eyes while making air quotes. 

Marcella was still trying to process the fact that this guy had taken her out of her clothes while she was passed out and measured her of all things. 

“Did you do anything else to me?” Marcella asked, with a bit of confrontation in her voice.

Poe gasped. “Absolutely not! You, my dear, are totally reserved for the clergy. Not that you are not a lovely young woman, but you are a bit above my pay grade, shall we say? I’m not allowed to touch the musicians.”

“What happens if you do?”

“You’ll see tonight,” he said rather solemnly.

She noticed then that he had laid out a black habit and wimple across the chair on the other side of the lamp. Looking around she noticed a piano and electric keyboard as well. 

“I take it those are my clothes?” She looked at Poe.

“Yes.”

“No grucifixes, nothing else?”

“You earn those.” 

Poe got up and walked over to the door. “I’ll bring you something to eat in a bit.”

“So how long before I will be able to play?”

“You can play all you want right now. The walls,” he gestured at the stone all around them, “are very thick here. As is the wooden floor.”

“No, I mean, how long before I can play for the Director?”

Poe had his hand on the knob and turned it and stepped out. He spun back around to her and said, “Maybe a year or two” before closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcella was dressed and sitting at her piano. Two years? She wanted this NOW. She had just started playing when there was a knock on the door. As she got up to answer, she heard a key in the lock and soon found herself face to face with Cardinal Copia in his red vestments. 

“Hello, my child. How are you? I take it you find the room satisfactory? Is Poe treating you well?” He looked around the room and then back to her, fidgeting.

“It’s fine. Everything’s fine.”

“Good. It is my job to welcome the new recruits. I must say we have a very small class this year, only five. Better for you, though. More individual attention.” He emphasized the word “individual” as his eyes wandered the room. He looked at her again, smiling. 

Marcella was struck with how incredibly, well, awkward he seemed for someone she had heard was going to be the eventual leader of the ritual mission. He stepped back out of her room and returned with a huge binder bulging with sheet music. 

“Here is your work” he giggled awkwardly and placed the volume on her piano. Copia looked at her, gave a little nod and extended his hand. “It was quite the pleasure to meet you, Marcella.”

Marcella took his hand and he brought it to his lips, gently kissing it. 

He looked back up into her eyes and smiled. “Be well, my dear. Unholy mass at midnight.” He let go of her hand and left, leaving her door wide open. She went over and shut it, leaning against it and thought, “What a freak!”

She sat at the keyboard and opened the binder. Her fingers ran over the keys in a familiar order, playing the song she already knew by heart.

An hour had passed by the time Poe knocked on her door again. 

“I have food,” he sang through the door. 

“Come on in,” Marcella replied, opening it for him. 

Poe came in and shut the door, handing her the plate. 

“Turkey sandwich and fruit and,” he reached into his jacket pocket. “Bottle of water.” He sat it on her bed stand. 

“Thank you,” she sat down on the bed and took a bite of the sandwich. She hadn’t realized until now that the last time she ate was sometime the previous day.

“Unholy mass? What’s that and what’s expected?” She looked Poe right in the eye. She was already beginning to decipher when he didn’t really want to tell her something.

“Just midnight church service. You know, praising and thanking Satan for his bountiful gifts, etc. etc.”

“Nothing weird or kinky?”

“Not for you.” Poe smile quickly faded. “Have you looked around and seen everything in your room? Did you look in your bedside table?”

Marcella reached over and pulled it open. There was a box of condoms. 

“Seriously, Poe? What the fuck?”

“Or not.” His smugness was driving her nuts. 

“Marcella, we must be certain we control any births that would happen here. You have also been given a shot for birth control. And the other bandage is where we took blood. No one should be unwanted and we really, really had a hard time when this got out of control. Granted, that was back in the disco days, but there was an unscheduled birth and while we were quite happy, it has put a crimp into things surrounding succession and the like.”

“Good, because I really do not want to be in line for the prime mover position, if you get my meaning.” 

“Ah, but it would be the highest honor!” Poe squeaked. 

“Uh, no. Just no. Do I need to worry about this?” 

Poe giggled. “Of course not. That kind of dedication is voluntary. We would never ask you. We just have to insist on these because, well, the ghouls get a bit randy when they’re not on the road and some of the young ladies here are quite enamored, especially with that beefy one, so...well, I don’t need to be graphic. By the way, it is your job to turn them down since you have yet to be assigned to a Papa or a Cardinal.”

“What do you mean?”

“One of them will decide to take you as his protege for your service. That means you do anything he asks of you.”

“Uh, I didn’t sign up for that!” Marcella was appalled.

“You did, my dear. That contract gave your soul to Satan and your body to us to do as we please. As I stated, we’re brokers. You came here to be able to play on the international stage and if you do as you are told, we will make that dream come true.”

“What happens if I don’t?”

“We sacrifice you. But I am certain that will not happen to you so, no worries. Now I will be back promptly for you at 11:45. Be ready.” He winked and closed the door behind himself. 

Once again, Poe left Marcella wondering what she had truly gotten herself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcella proceeded down the dark hallway, arm and arm with Poe. Behind them were three male recruits and one female, all guided by their assistants. The heavy wooden doors to the cathedral were opened and Marcella’s eyes went to the ceiling, where depictions of interactions with Lucifer were portrayed. She squinted to see them as the candlelight flickered. Poe gave her a little pinch because she had stopped moving to take in the incredible workmanship that had gone into the cathedral. Papa Nihil was sitting on a large throne, which appeared to be made of black stone. Papa I and II were sitting to his left and Papa III and Cardinal Copia were on his right on the same style of throne, but grey in color. 

As Marcella sat in the first pew, Poe behind her with his hands on her shoulders, what really caught her attention was on the altar behind them. A woman. Naked. Tied down. Marcella thought she looked pretty calm for being tied naked to an altar, but the more she watched the more she thought the woman was drugged. Poe squeezed her shoulders, leaned down and whispered, “Whatever happens, don’t scream, don’t move. Understand?” She nodded.

Papa Nihil stood slowly, then stepped forward. “Welcome,” he greeted them with his thick Italian accent, opening his arms in a greeting. After leading the congregation in satanic prayer, Nihil then sat down, seemingly exhausted from the little bit of exertion. With one finger, he gestured to Papa I, who walked around to stand behind the altar. 

Papa I picked up the large knife laying by the woman on the altar. He raised it for all to see. The handle, a silver grucifix reflected the candle light. The symbol of Lucifer was etched all down the blade. 

Papa I started, “Damara, do you agree you broke the rule about communication with the outside world?”

Damara swallowed hard and replied, “Yes.”

Papa I sighed and said, “Then you know what must be done. This is very serious.”

Damara again replied, “Yes.” 

Papa I then shook his head sadly, “Ghuleh, I sacrifice you in the name of Satan.” 

Papa I then brought the knife down into her chest. 

Poe whispered to her again, “Do not look away.” Marcella felt tears running down her cheeks involuntarily. She was biting her lip hard, but did not flinch. 

Damara spasmed and coughed as blood started to drip from her mouth. Marcella could hear her choking on the blood. Papa I then removed the knife and the blood flowed down her sides into the carved indentations in the altar, following the path to the end of the table where it dripped into a large grey marble cauldron. She heaved and spasmed twice more and then her head turned to the side and Marcella could see Damara was gone. Marcella noticed as Papa I reached over and closed Damara’s eyes. 

Cardinal Copia scurried up and, taking a goblet from the side of the altar, dipped it deeply into the cauldron. He snapped a black handkerchief from his pocket and wiped off the sides, then walked down the altar and stood in the center aisle. 

“Join us” Papa Nihil commanded from his seat. 

Marcella was on the end and Poe prodded her to get up. She walked up to the Cardinal who offered her the chalice. Poe held his breath as Marcella accepted the cup and drank from it. He breathed a sigh after she swallowed and did not spit it back up, as he had feared. The rest of the five followed behind her. The man two behind her, who she would find out later was Bryan, balked when asked to drink. His female assistant took him aside and Marcella watched as his face turned pale and he returned to the line. He took a quick sip and was allowed to be done. 

They all returned to their pew and sat staring straight ahead. Papa II then stood and walked over in front of us. “Welcome to our and now, your church. We are glad to have you here.” He winked at recruit Jasmine at the end of the row. 

‘Now my brother, Papa III, who will be taking over the music ministry soon, will have a few words for you. Papa III?” 

Papa III was sitting with his arms folded and his head down. 

“Papa III?” He turned to look at his brother, who was obviously asleep. “Frate?” 

“Huh? What? Oh! Hello!”

Papa III leaped up and told the recruits a very abbreviated history of the church, looking rather embarrassed that he had dozed off during the service. 

“Welcome to the beginning of your service and I am sure I will be seeing all of you again soon.” He looked right at Marcella, who blushed and put her head down, unsure at this point of the correct response. 

Papa Nihil stood up, signaling everyone else to their feet. He slowly made his way down the middle aisle, followed by the high clergy. 

Once they had passed, Poe said, “Ok, let’s go.” They all dispersed to the hallway with Poe walking her back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Marcella’s hand was shaking as she pulled the key out of her pocket and tried to insert it in the lock. Poe took it from her and finished unlocking the door and opening it for her. Upon Poe shutting the door behind himself, Marcella ripped the wimple from her head and screamed. 

“Well, that was the healthy way to deal with it,” Poe countered. 

“What did she do, Poe? Really, what was so bad?” 

“She went online and told people who she was and where she was.” 

“And that’s a death sentence here?”

“Look, the only way we are safe is if we stay hidden. Only the music ministry go out in the world. If that is violated, we could all perish.” He grabbed her by the shoulders and put his head down, touching hers. “It’s all of us, or none of us.” 

Marcella nodded. “I got it.”

Poe let go of her shoulders and grabbed her in a big hug. Marcella was a bit startled, but quickly hugged him back. 

He pulled back, looked her in the eyes and said, “Now go to bed, dear. I’ll wake you bright and early.” 

********

 

As Poe keyed into her room, Marcella started to wake. 

“Good morning. Papa III would like to talk to you about your schedule, so please. Get up and get dressed and I will be back for you.”

Papa III? Since he was the imminent leader of the music ministry, Marcella was really hoping this meeting might expedite her way onto the stage. She hurriedly showered and dressed.

Poe returned and walked her to Papa’s office. The entire complex was laid out like a Grucifix and until she got used to it, Marcella feared she would get confused walking around the place. Poe gave her a little map to keep in her pocket lest she get lost. 

Poe knocked. 

“Come in.” Marcella started to shake a little at the sound of his voice. 

“Miss Marcella for you, Sir,” Poe introduced her to Papa, who came over and took her right hand between both of his and looked her in the eyes. 

“That will be all, Poe” he said, smiling and not looking away from Marcella for a moment. 

Poe nodded and excused himself. 

Papa broke eye contact and Marcella looked around the room. His office was large, opulent. The walls were made of dark, nearly black, wood. Pictures of his predecessors lined the walls. Statuary depicting Lucifer and demons dotted the room. The furnishings were also of the same very dark wood.

“Please sit, Bella,” He said, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk. 

“You play piano, keyboards and sing, yes?” 

“Yes, Sir,” she sputtered nervously. 

“Please don’t call me Sir. Call me Papa or Three, given the number of us wandering around here” he smirked. 

“Yes, Papa,” Marcella finally smiled. 

“Are you interested in becoming my student?” 

“Yes, very much so.”

“Good. You are my first pick of the new recruits. We have a lot of work to do together, mi tesoro. I hope you are ready for lots and lots of studying. How is your Latin?”

“Non-existent,” Marcella honestly replied. 

Papa chortled. “That’s okay, we can work on that. You will have lessons here in Latin, along with voice and piano lessons. Those are twice a week, along with a twice a week group practice we have. We will mix you in with some of the second year students and see how you do. You certainly do have a lovely voice, Marcella.”

“Thank you, Papa.” 

He looked her in the eyes and winked.

“Is there anything else you need, Ms. Bryar?”

“Not right now, Papa” Marcella was blushing.

“All right, my dear.” He came back around the desk and handed her a schedule. “Poe is my right hand and the best AA we have here. You may tell him anything and request anything through him.”

He gestured for her to rise. When she did, he took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes and said, “I will see you very soon, Marcella.”

Papa hit a buzzer on the desk and said, “Poe, come in, please.”

Poe immediately opened the door as if he had been waiting outside with his ear to it. 

“Yes, Three?”

“You may take Ms. Marcella now. That will be all.” Papa left the room via a door on the right side and Marcella was left in the office with Poe. He gestured for the door and they started down the hallway together.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks passed quickly for Marcella as she learned her schedule and became more at ease with Poe the assistant popping in on her. She loved looking through the books in the huge ancient library and reading some of the music scores from historic rituals. Papa III came by the library and the practice rooms to check on her, asking her teachers about her progress. He would listen to their reports and smile, sometimes catching her eye and sometimes not. 

Marcella returned to her room after dinner one night to find Papa III in full papal attire waiting for her by her door.

“Bella,” he smiled. “May I visit?”

“Um, sure,” Marcella wondered why he was asking because he usually just did things. It was unlike him to ask permission for anything of her.

She opened her door and gestured to Papa to go first, which he did. 

“Thank you. I need to get out of this,” He said, taking off his papal crown and robe and sitting them on a chair. He was wearing a black suit underneath, black gloves as well. “Much better. Some days that thing is ridiculously. But,” he turned to Marcella, “I am here to visit.”

“Please sit,” she gestured to the large leather chair near the window.

“Grazie, mi tesoro. I prefer to stand right now.”

Papa walked closer to Marcella and she swallowed hard. 

“Look at the window, my dear. Can you see your reflection in it?”

Marcella nodded. 

“You are truly beautiful,” He stated. 

Marcella’s lip started to quiver and she shook her head. She knew she was not. No one in her life had called her beautiful except her parents. She was plain and she knew it. Somehow this man saying it made her almost believe him.

Papa stood behind her, watching her look at herself in the window’s reflection.

He bent down and Marcella could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered, “I want to show you something.”

Papa ran his parted lips up her neck and gently pulled her earlobe between his teeth. Marcella audibly took in a breath. She involuntarily shivered. She looked up as he was smiling into the reflection. Reaching down to her wimple, he gently unpinned it, removing it and tossing it to the side. He stroked her hair, then reached down and unbuttoned the back of her habit. He slid his hands underneath and gently pushed it off her shoulders, leaving her in only her bra and panties. Papa traced his gloved fingers over her shoulders and softly down her back. He swiftly, deftly unhooked her bra and pushed it, too, from her shoulders. She could feel him pressing against her back and noticed he was already aroused. 

Papa traced his hands down Marcella’s sides and hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties. Her breath was becoming ragged, unable to contain her excitement and nervousness. He slipped them off her hips and they fell to her feet. She was standing in front of him, totally nude, her hands at her side, not knowing what to do or not to do but knowing she needed more of this man. She stepped out of the panties and kicked them aside. He again kissed her neck, harder this time, sucking a bit. Papa ran his hands over her body, exploring the parts she felt incredibly self conscious about. Every scar, every stretch mark, ever little mole or freckle, he touched as far as he could reach without moving away. 

“You are perfect,” he whispered in her ear. 

Papa let go of her and sat in the leather chair, motioning her to come to him. She could not have said no if she wanted to, but she didn’t want to say no. Marcella wanted whatever Papa would give her. She walked over and he pulled her onto his lap, her back against him; her right leg draped over his, leaving herself open. Marcella felt her nipples harden to the point where they hurt and as if on cue, Papa leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. Marcella gasped, a line of electric heat ran down her body to between her legs as he sucked and licked at her breast. He stopped and grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her roughly. She reached for him as they were kissing. 

“No,” he whispered, gently pulling her hands away. “This is for you.”

He reached down with his gloved hand, gently tracing her outer labia, exploring her, taking his time. She spread her legs farther to accommodate him and she could see him smile.

“My, you are so wet, cara mia,” he said into her ear, licking and biting all around it. She moved her hand and it fell into his lap, brushing over his hardness. He groaned and arched into her hand. 

“Are you trying to make me lose control?” He asked, not stopping the touching or the kissing to wait for the answer. 

Papa slipped a his middle fingertip just under her clit, stroking upward. He slowly slipped his finger inside her as deep as it would go and pulled it out again, making sure to touch her clit again on the way out. Marcella groaned and sighed. Papa lifted his gloved wet finger to her mouth and traced her juices around her lips. He then sucked his gloved finger into his mouth and looked at her with half lidded eyes. He again reached for her mouth with his, pushing his tongue into her, sucking and biting at her bottom lip. 

“You taste so fucking wonderful,” He said, picking her up and carrying her to her bed. As he laid her on top of it, she reached for him again and again, he held her arms down. 

“No,” he giggled. “I told you.”

She started to apologize and he put his hand to her mouth.

“No need,” he whispered. “Relax.” He laid on his left side next to her. 

Papa stroked the skin at her knee, sliding his fingers over her thigh to her opening. Marcella’s legs were aching, she wanted him so badly. He gripped her thigh and ran his gloved thumb over her labia. He stroked her clit with his thumb as he gently pushed a finger inside her, then two. She couldn’t help but push back against him, trying to get more of him in her, just aching for any part of him she could have. 

“Please….” Marcella begged.

“Please what?” He smirked. 

“Please fuck me.”

He shook his head and smiled. 

“No.”

Papa continued his motions, bringing her closer and closer. Marcella was thrusting against his hand, back arching, nipples hard, totally lost in the feeling, his fingers pushing her to orgasm. 

“Come for me, sweet ghuleh,” he said, biting down on her earlobe as she exploded, soaking his glove.  
He stroked her until she was finished and offered his fingers to her. She sucked them into her mouth, tasting herself on them. 

This time when Marcella reached for him, Papa did not push her away, but held her until she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Marcella awoke with a start, alone in the darkness of her room. She looked over to her clock and it read 4:00. It was dark so she knew it was still nighttime. She reached up and turned on the bedside lamp. For just a moment, she wondered if she had possibly just fallen asleep after dinner and imagined it all. When she realized her clothes were everywhere in the room but on her body, she smiled, knowing that would not have happened if she came home after dinner and fell asleep. She noticed a black box with a gold ribbon tied around it on her bedstand. Picking it up, she pulled the ribbon and opened the lid. Inside was a beautiful black grucifix with gold and purple stones on a long black chain. Marcella took it out and held it in the light, admiring the facets as they sparkled. She put it on, feeling the cold of the black steel on her bare skin. She put her nightgown on over it and went to play piano, picking a new song to work on. 

A knock at her door startled her from her playing at 6:00 a.m. 

“Yes?” Marcella asked, annoyed at having to stop playing.

“Your friendly, neighborhood assistant,” Poe said

“Why don’t you just key in like always?”

“I didn’t know if you were alone.”

“What?” Marcella wondered if he knew everything already. “Please stop talking through the door and come in.”

Poe unlocked the door and stepped in, shutting it quickly behind him. 

“Where is it?” He smiled. 

“Where is what?” Marcella responded, knowing full well he must be talking about what was on her neck right now. 

“Your grucifix.” 

“You said I had to earn it.” 

“Damn it, Marcella,” he laughed. 

She reached her hand into her nightgown and pulled it out, quickly showing him and stuffing it back in. 

“You know, you must wear that with your habit every day now.”

“Okay,” Marcella shrugged. 

“Do you understand what this means?”

“Papa III likes me?”

“It’s more than that, sweetie. He’s claimed you. That means you do nothing without his permission.”

“What would I be doing that I would need his permission? I get up, I go to class, dining room, library, Latin lessons, history lessons, piano lessons, music lessons, voice lessons, band jam twice a week. I have no time for anything else!”

“It just means you must turn down any advances unless you have permission.”

“Poe, let’s be clear. I came here to play piano. I came here to become a ghoulette. That is my life goal. I’m not interested in anything else.”

“I just...you need to know what it means if you do anything with anyone else.”

“Oh, let me guess...hm….going to have to think on that one for a minute….death? Yeah, I think I know that one after months here. Remember? Jasmine and Bryan are the only ones left out of my class of recruits.” Marcella remembers Jacob being gone one day and no one saying a word. Then a couple of weeks later, Tommy was gone, too. 

“And now you are called Sister Marcella as well.” 

“Let me ask you something, Poe. Every time we talk about this kind of thing, you get really nervous. Does that have anything to do with what might happen to you if I don’t succeed?” 

“Not exactly,” Poe admitted. “But it looks better for me if you make it. A lot better. We operate on a system of points. Lose too many and you’re next on the altar.”

“Are you close to being at that point?”

“Oh, no. Thankfully not. Still, losing you would bother me so much.” 

Marcella shrugged her shoulders.

“I truly believe you are special, ghuleh.” Poe smiled. 

“So give me the rules,” Marcella demanded.

“Nobody but Papa III and I can come into your room with you alone. No one else without permission from him. Eventually, he will give you an official letter with your rules. That will be 30 days after you received your grucifix at the earliest. Sometimes he likes to keep recruits to himself, sometimes he likes to share. The fact that he gave you that the first time you were together, it means something. I’ve only seen that happen once or twice before in my years here with any of the Papas.”

Marcella smiled. “I am glad I pleased him.” 

Poe replied, “I am sure you did” and snickered. 

“Stop that!” Marcella laughed. 

“Get ready for your day. I’ll catch up with you later.” Poe left swiftly, locking the door behind him. 

Marcella bathed and dressed in her habit. Looking into the bathroom mirror, she placed the grucifix over her head and admired it. Smiling, she finished preparing herself for classes.


	8. Chapter 8

Upon walking into the dining room, she noticed that Bryan and Jasmine were sitting together, both wearing grucifixes in different colors than her own. Bryan’s was white and red over his black cassock, and Jasmine’s was green and black. Although they were all the same year, they rarely saw each other because of their schedules. 

“I see that you as well have been visited by a Papa,” Marcella giggled. 

Jasmine stated, “I guess it’s pledge time.” 

Bryan laughed, “At least you two got the opposite sex.”

Marcella looked at his grucifix and asked, “Papa I?”

Bryan nodded. 

Jasmine giggled, “At least you won’t have to fuck him.”

“Jasmine!” Marcella squeaked. 

Jasmine said, “Well, he won’t. Papa I is too old. He’s not particularly interested in that and prefers to have someone run his errands. Although I heard he’s not adverse to a good spanking once in a while,” she winked, knowing she would cause a reaction from Bryan. 

Bryan rolled his eyes and blurted, “You know what he made me do last night? Rub his feet and watch game shows with him. He’s got these gnarly old man feet and...ugh! Let’s just say I’m celibate for the long haul. I just pray to the Dark Lord that he doesn’t change his mind about the sex!”

“No card yet?” Jasmine asked, sipping her orange juice.  
Bryan shook his head. 

“He’ll probably forget and not ever change my rules.”

“That’s not so bad, is it?” Marcella asked. She reached across the table for a slice of toast.

“Besides,” Jasmine countered, “He has to give you a review after a month.”

“Could be tons worse. I could have gotten Sister Imperator,” Bryan nodded. 

Sister Imperator was known to be really, really hard on recruits. She had the biggest fail ratio in the church, but no one would dare say anything because of Nihil. If you were assigned to her, you better be sure to do everything as directed or face the wrath, or worse yet, the knife. And you better, rumor has it, know what to do with your manhood because she always picked males. Tommy had been one of hers. 

“It could have been Copia or one of the other Cardinals. Copia is so awkward, it’s hard to understand why he is going to be the next Papa,” Jasmine remarked. 

“Someone very high up likes him,” Bryan stated. “He is Imperator’s favorite Cardinal. How’s II, Jasmine?”

“Ever the gentleman,” she replied, smiling slyly.

“Well, at least the rules never change. I’ve heard it’s been this way for centuries with the recruits for the Spiritual Ministry. I’m okay with clear expectations. It’s the gray areas that make me nervous,” Marcella confided. 

Jasmine and Bryan both nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

A month had passed since she was gifted with the grucifix and she had only seen her Papa for a few minutes here and there. He would stop by and talk with her about her studies and especially her music.   
Marcella was doing well with her studies and could play almost half the songs from memory, working on the rest. Latin was still a struggle for her, but was getting a bit better. At least you didn’t get the knife for bad grades unless you were just fucking off too much and for that she was thankful.

One morning, Poe knocked on her door as usual before keying in. 

“Papa Nihil would like to meet with you this morning.”

“What did I do?” 

“Nothing wrong. I would have been notified of anything serious that you have done.”

“Have you ever been notified of my activities?” Marcella smirked. 

“Only the one time,” Poe giggled. 

“Poe, do you get lonely here?”

“Not often. I have a lot of freedom considering. I can go anywhere within the grounds and do what I want with whomever I want as long as they are consenting and have permission. I read tons of books and listen to a lot of music. The woods are beautiful. You should come walk with me sometime if Papa allows.” 

“Have you ever had a real relationship here?”

Poe turned toward the window and hesitated before answering. 

“Once, long ago,” he sighed, obviously lost in the memory. 

“What happened?”

“Let’s just say it didn’t end well.”

“Did she have to meet the Old One?” 

“You need to get dressed for the meeting. Now scat! Go get ready and I will be back for you in a half an hour.”

Poe walked her to Papa Nihil’s office. Upon entering, Nihil gestured from behind the desk for her to sit.  
Marcella sat across from him, folding her hands in her lap. 

“I hear you are doing well, my dear.”

“Thank you, Papa Nihil.”

“I play saxophone and would love for you to come and play your piano for me some time soon. I still like to jam,” he grinned. 

Marcella smiled and nodded, not quite sure what was going on here. Before she could question any further, she heard Nihil start to cough. Just a couple of quick bursts and then he was hacking hard. 

“Can I do something for you?”

“In ---”

“Inhaler?”

Papa Nihil nodded. She got up and quickly went to the desk, digging through the drawers. Nihil was red now and she could not find anything even resembling an inhaler.

“Poe!” she screamed and he came running into the office, “Inhaler!!!”

Poe reached into his pocket and pulled out a red inhaler. 

“He always forgets this,” Poe sighed, shaking it before handing it to Nihil.


	10. Chapter 10

After assisting Nihil, Poe walked Marcella to her first class. 

“He’s getting worse. He doesn’t want to go on oxygen full time, but the doctor has been telling him it’s inevitable.” 

“I’m sorry. He wants to jam with me on his saxophone?”

“Yes, he loves playing with the new recruits. No worries, nothing will be expected of you but to play along. Do you know any jazz?”

“Some.”

“Even better if you can play some 80s hits with lots of sax. He loves that shit.” 

“I think I can manage,” Marcella smiled. 

“He wants you to come back tonight after dinner. It will make him really happy.”

“That’s what I’m here for, right?”

“Well, let’s just say greasing the wheels never hurts.” Poe opened the door to her classroom for her and walked swiftly back down the hallway.

 

After dinner, she found herself back in front of Nihil’s door, knocking. 

“Enter, Seester,” she heard his frail voice.

Marcella peeked in first and then opened the door and entered.

“Are you ready to rock, child?” Nihil was holding his saxophone and there was a black baby grand now sitting in the office. He was always in full robes when she saw him. “Let’s play.”

Marcella sat down and looked at the sheet music in front of her. “Baker’s Street?” Well, there was a decent sax solo, so she dug right in. 

She went through some old Hall and Oates and Tina Turner with Nihil before he started having another coughing jag. Marcella went right to the desk wondering where Poe had left the inhaler. She still couldn’t find it. By now, Nihil was going from red to purple and she knew she had to do something. She hit the button on the phone to page Poe, but he didn’t answer. Marcella was panicked when she ran next door into Papa III’s office. He wasn’t there but she heard something coming from the room off his office to the left.

She yelled, “Papa!” as she tried the door to his room. It wasn’t locked but there was something blocking it. She pushed harder and heard a crash. The door opened fully and she realized that she had just knocked over a camera and tripod. Papa was on the bed with a man in back of him and a girl in front of him and Marcella’s mouth dropped. Papa quickly jumped up. She didn’t know who the girl was, but she recognized Poe right away, even from the back. 

“Marcella! You’re not supposed to come in here without perm --”

“Your father is turning purple!”

Papa quickly put on a black bathrobe and ran with her to the office next door. By the time they got back, Sister Imperator was standing over Nihil with a mask and an oxygen tank. 

“You left him?” Imperator looked at her accusingly.

“I went to get help,” Marcella looked over to Three. 

Imperator looked at Three. 

“Help me get your father off the floor and to bed. Sister Marcella, you may go.”

Marcella walked back down the hallway trying to process what she just saw. She heard running behind her and saw Poe wearing a black robe just like the one Papa III was wearing coming towards her. She didn’t want to see him right now. Why hadn’t he told her? She felt herself tearing up and quickly rounded the corner, unlocked her door and shut it behind her. Marcella heard Poe knock and she ignored it, knowing that he could key in if he truly wanted to speak to her. She was glad when he did not and exhaled loudly when she finally heard him walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

Marcella did her best to avoid Poe for the next few days, keeping busy and staying out of her room for most of the day. She went to the practice rooms to play piano so she could hopefully duck him for a while longer as she had not figured out what the hell to say. I mean, it’s not like she expected exclusivity from Papa, she knew better. She knew Papa was versatile, but it was still a shock to see Poe. 

When Marcella finally decided to go to the chapel to pray to the Old One about it, she heard footsteps and knew she was going to have to actually talk to Poe. He sat in the pew behind her. 

“I know I should have told you,” he said. 

“I only came in there because I thought Papa Nihil was dying. I never would have done it otherwise. I’m so sorry.”

“Gianni knows that and Sister Imperator is grateful you did that.”

“I thought she was pissed at me for leaving him?”

“Not after she heard what was happening and how I didn’t answer the call.”

“Are you in trouble?”

“Nothing I won’t survive,” he sighed.

Marcella turned around to look at him. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a bit of blood around the collar with his usual black pants. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blood, as he pulled back the collar of his shirt to find what looked like an S and an I carved into his skin, almost like a dollar sign without the second downstroke.

“That’s what strike one looks like.” He shrugged. 

“Wow. Um, I want to get out of here. I’m heading back to my room.” Marcella got up and after walking past Poe, she turned back towards the front of the church. “Do you want to come back with me? We can talk more there?”

Poe got up and followed her silently back to her room. Once she closed the door behind them, he broke down crying. 

“Tell me,” Marcella prompted.

“It’s a long story,” Poe sobbed.

“Tell me,” Marcella insisted. 

“I was abandoned on the streets when I was eight. Two years later, I was on the steps of a Cathedral, begging for money when I met a man who said what a shame it was that we lived in a world where a child has to beg to live right outside the house of God. He told me a righteous God would never do that. That a true God would empower the weak to become the strong and not settle for what they were given or what their class status expected of them. He took me home with him that night and offered me shelter. Just shelter. Nothing else was expected of me. He gave me books to read about the church and fed me for a week and then put me on a train here. I’ve been here ever since,” Poe smiled at Marcella. 

“I grew up here with Gianni and Copia. We had a lot of fun together. Poe, the Rat Boy and the Bellissmo Principe, we called ourselves sarcastically. Copia has always loved those rats more than anything. Gianni and I became close in another way. I had always known genders did not matter to me in terms of lovers. We spent a lot of time in each other’s beds. The year I turned 18, I was made an administrative assistant. I would help the recruits. I was fine with that. I needed to earn my keep. These people had saved my life,” Poe stated, looking out the window. 

“My first recruit was a woman named Anjelica. This was well before the current musical ministry. We were recruiting for the religious mission. The conversion of the world to the ways of the Great Beast. She was a proud woman, young, with beautiful black hair and a smile that would light up the world at night. As you can guess, I fell in love with her,” Poe’s voice hitched a bit and Marcella saw tears running down his cheeks. 

“And she with me. She belonged to Papa II, who was just Cardinal at the time. The legacy’s first level is always Cardinal, they get to skip priesthood since they were born into it. Marco, Papa II, kindly allowed she and I to be friends. We spent a lot of time together and never touched more than a hug.”

“But Gianni was a jealous lover. He hated that I spent so much time with Anjelica when I had been his playmate, both in and out of the bedroom. It didn’t matter to him that he could have anyone here at anytime. He was a legacy. He would be Papa one day and no one would deny him. He was beautiful, he was charming, but his temper was volatile. He made sure she didn’t succeed. He made sure I had to watch her suffer her failures. Then he made sure I had to watch her die. Brought us all in for the ritual sacrifice without telling me it was going to be her. From that moment on, I hated him. I love him, but I hate him. And that’s where I have been for my time so far,” Poe let out a huge sigh.

“Wow, Poe,” Marcella stated, “That’s fucked up.”

“Welcome to my and now your world, my dear.” 

“The other girl in there with you? The camera?”

“Actually, she’s not his. Papa I, Matteo, he gave her permission because he just doesn’t get it up anymore.”

“Bryan will be glad to hear that.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not getting spanked,” Poe smiled. “The camera is because Gianni is a pervert and likes to record his exploits. He’s so retro, it’s VHS. I’ll be okay, Marcella. So will you. Just be careful.”

 

 

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and then a keying in. Papa III stuck his head in and yelled, “Are you decent, Seester?”

Marcella replied, “Is that a trick question, Papa?”

He opened the door and saw Poe sitting across from her. He said nothing, but nodded at Poe, who quickly rose from the chair and left the room, shutting the door behind him. It was then she noticed the black envelope in Papa’s hand. 

“Your letter, mi tesoro,” Papa handed it to her, then clasped his hands behind his back as she opened it. 

“Sister Marcella”, it read. “Please accept this as your letter of rules for your initiate probation. As of this morning, you have been here for five months and in service to a Papa for one month. You have moved from recruit to initiate. Your rules are as follows:

1\. You may do as you wish while I am away on the music mission. I hold you to no restrictions, but you are only obligated to do that which pleases you. You are to feel no pressure from other Papas or Cardinals or anyone else to serve them in a sexual manner. That belongs to you and you alone. (And me, but since I won’t be here…)

2\. When I am at home, there will be no one else. I do not want any distractions from your music and your service to me while I am here.

3\. You shall practice every day. (I know you do this already, but it looks good if I put it in writing.)

4\. Please eat well and drink well. Get outside. Poe can take you to some lovely places. 

I shall be leaving for the music ritual mission and will be gone for several months. I may pop back in here and there, but will be on the road for quite some time. I hope to convert more to the church and please Sister and Papa Nihil. 

I am asking for the pleasure of your company this evening for dinner. Please come to my office at 6:00 pm. 

PIII”

 

She looked up at him, putting the note on her bed. He took her hands in his and kissed them. 

“I shall see you this evening, mi tesoro,” he smiled as he walked to the door, closing it behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Marcella looked at the clock and realized that it was 10:00 and she was missing class. She ran out the door, slamming it behind her. 

By the time she returned to her room she had completed history and Latin homework and Tuesday Band Jam. It was 4:00 p.m. and she hurried back to the room so she could change her habit and shower before meeting Papa for dinner. On her bed was a large black box, again with a gold ribbon. 

“You’ll need help getting into that,” Poe said from his chair by the window, startling Marcella who hadn’t seen him. 

“Do you have to scare the shit out of me every time?” Marcella said, shooting him a dirty look. 

“No, but I do delight in it,” He grinned. “So you know what tonight means, right?”

“I’m guessing he wants to see me before he leaves on mission,” Marcella shrugged. “I figure he said he was leaving soon, so it’s my turn for a dinner with him.”

“You’re the only one he has scheduled,” Poe looked at her blankly. 

“Oh,” Marcella was unsure of what to say to Poe. “I don’t know what...I’m just trying to follow the rules, Poe, I’m not...”

“Look, after all these years, I have come to terms with some things. Earlier was a bit of a release for me. I don’t really get to talk and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t mention it to Three.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Marcella assured him as she turned and walked into the bathroom. 

Upon coming out in her robe, she opened the box. Inside was a black lace dress with a plunging neckline. There was black on black brocade grucifixes in the pattern. Marcella thought it was truly lovely as she pulled it from the box and held it in front of her. She then rummaged through the paper and found the black patent leather heels to go with it. 

“This is...” Marcella stated, hesitating.

“Hot,” finished Poe. 

“Indeed.”

“Go put on your makeup and do your hair and then come back out and I will help you into this and walk you to Papa.”

Marcella complied and after she was finished dressing she looked at the long mirror on the wall beside her bed. She was surprised at how it fit perfectly, accentuating her body. She turned to Poe as she was putting her grucifix on. Poe helped her by fastening the tiny buttons all down her back. 

“What do you think?” She asked, blushing. 

“Gorgeous, my dear,” he stated, “Now let’s go.” He offered her the crook of his arm and she took it as they left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Poe knocked and opened the door to Papa’s office without waiting for his signal. He looked at Marcella and said, “I shall see you soon, dear Sister.” 

He squeezed her hand and left her standing at the slightly open door alone.

“Sister Marcella, please come in,” Papa was waiting for her. He was leaning back on the front of his desk with his legs and arms crossed as she entered the room. It was dark, only candlelight in an already nearly black room. Standing up, he extended his hand to her and she walked across the room, taking it. He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. Her hand was on his chest and she could feel his heart thumping against it. He pulled away and gestured toward a small table nearby. 

“I did invite you for dinner, after all,” he said.

“Yes, Papa,” Marcella replied, sitting down as Papa slid the chair under her. 

Papa then poured wine for the two of them. 

“I could look at you all day, cara mia,” he grinned. 

“Thank you, Papa,” Marcella was extremely nervous, her hands were shaking as she lifted the glass. 

“All honor to Satanas, who brought you to me,” Papa and Marcella toasted.

Marcella was so nervous, she could barely eat. Papa kept up the conversation, asking her questions about herself, her family, her past.

“And I suppose by now Poe has told you all about me,” he looked her directly in the eyes. 

“Of course not. Why would he?” Marcella answered, picking around her plate with her fork.

“That’s the first time you’ve lied to me. Make sure it’s the last,” Marcella could hear the coldness in his voice and looked up at him, suddenly a bit frightened. 

“I’m sorry,” Marcella bowed her head. 

“Poe has got the biggest fucking mouth on the planet and if I did not love him so much, he would have been gone long ago,” Papa sighed. “But I do owe you an apology.”

“For what, Sir?”

“For what you saw the other day. It was unintended.”

“I have no right to expect anything from you, Papa.”

“I want you to know that when I am with you, you are the only thing I am thinking of. And sometimes when you are not with me.”

“I’ve seen you watch me from afar.”

“I could not wait longer,” he looked again at her, this time longingly. “I can’t leave again without being with you.”

He reached out and took her hands in his. His black gloves felt so soft, so supple, so smooth, right down to the sharpened gold nails. Without letting go, Papa got up and walked over to Marcella. 

“Please?” He pulled at her arms. She rose and followed him out of the office into his room. 

As the door opened, Marcella could see the black wooden headboard and foot board of the bed. They, too, were carved with scenes of demons torturing souls. The rest of the room decorated like the office, dark, foreboding, full of depictions of evil creatures. Again, like the office, the candles flickered. The bedding was pulled down already. Papa guided her toward the bed that was just high enough he had to hop up a bit to sit as he pulled Marcella to him roughly, burying his face in her neck, letting her feel his wet lips and tongue run their way down to her shoulders. He used his legs to pull her in closer. 

Marcella pulled away slightly, moving her hands to his face, looking in his eyes. Enjoying what she saw in his eyes, what she was doing to him by just being here. It was intoxicating to her, the animal need in his expression. She swallowed hard and backed up just a bit further, disengaging enough that he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her forward trying to connect with her mouth. She turned her face away and stepped back again. He let go this time and she brought her hands to the top of his shirt, unbuttoning the top button, then the second, running her fingers inside, stroking his chest. She undid the third and fourth buttons, spreading the shirt wider and leaning down with her mouth to kiss and lick his chest. She bit at his nipple to see his reaction and got exactly what she wanted.

Papa groaned and pulled her body forward by the hips. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back hard. With his other arm, he pulled her to his body. His tongue and lips roamed her neck and collarbone, and with just his tongue, he licked all the way up her neck, nipping along her jawline to her mouth, biting and kissing her. He felt up to the top button on the back of her dress and Marcella waited for him to unbutton her, but he didn’t, instead taking his hand out of her hair and using both to rip the back of the dress apart. Marcella heard the buttons scatter as she could feel herself start to soak her thighs. She was shaking as he continued to rip down the dress, grabbing handfuls of material and yanking it apart before pulling the dress off her. Removing her grucifix, he sat it on the bedside table. She reached over, grabbed his shirt and did the same, his buttons popping off as she pulled it open. She pulled the tail of the shirt out of his trousers and pushed it off his shoulders. He let her finish taking it off and throwing it out of the way before he grabbed her upper arms tightly and pulled her in again, slightly throwing her off balance in the black heels. 

He kissed her deeply and without taking her lips from his, Marcella deftly undid his belt and the button to his trousers. Holding the top of his pants, she slowly lowered the zipper, disengaging from his mouth. He watched her hands as she used both to free his hardness, and cupping his balls in her left hand, she met his gaze. Papa reached down, pulling at his pants legs to remove them, freeing himself further. He kicked off his shoes and pants. Not letting go, Marcella reached with her right hand, stroking the underside of him with just her fingertips. 

Papa lowered his head, smiling at her through his messy hair. She let go as he hopped a bit, sitting farther back on the bed. 

“Oh, you please me so, ghuleh,” Papa looked at her, his mouth in a crooked smile. “Come to bed with me.”

He pulled her up next to him and Marcella kicked off her shoes. He slid farther up the bed to the headboard, leaning against a pillow. 

Papa wiggled his still gloved fingers at her. Marcella giggled and climbed over to him. He pulled her up so she was straddling his legs. She could see he was so aroused; every time she wiggled, his cock twitched. 

“Close your eyes and put your hands on my shoulders,” Papa ordered. Marcella complied and could feel the nails of his gloves in her hair, then tracing over her ears, along her jaw and over her lips. She parted her lips slightly and he slid 3 finger into her mouth, she sucked at them, tasting leather and metal. Removing his fingers from her mouth, he delicately continued his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, down her thighs, up her stomach and over her breasts. He stroked her nipples with just the tips, the metal sharpness causing Marcella to gasp. She knew she had to be soaking his legs; she was so aroused. Papa pulled her forward, grabbed her ass and digging in. Marcella yelped a bit in surprise and leaned forward into his chest. He then reached up and raked down her back, causing her to shudder. 

Sitting up, Marcella grabbed Papa’s hands and removed the gloves, throwing them onto the bedside table. 

“I want to feel *you* touching me,” Marcella smiled, grabbing his hands and pulled them up to her breasts. 

As he rubbed her nipples, taking them between his fingers, rubbing and pulling as she swayed her hips from side to side, edging herself closer to his hardness. She slid herself over him so he was between her lips, not yet inside her. She slid back and forth and watched as his eyes rolled back. He grabbed her hips and raised them, slamming her down on his cock and holding her there, letting her feel it as he twitched inside her. She started to move and leaned back, hands behind her on his thighs as she rocked on him. He reached down with his thumb and rubbed her clit. He sped up and she met his pace, she leaned forward, burying herself in his shoulder Marcella could not help but bite and nip at his neck when Papa grabbed her ass with both hands and started slamming into her. Holding her still as he quickened his pace, she felt his full length sliding in and almost out as he stroked faster, losing himself in the feeling. Marcella felt the heat build in her, knowing that she, too, was lost in the exquisite pleasure. 

 

Suddenly, Papa wrapped his arms around her and flipped her on to her back. He pulled out just long enough to hook his arms underneath her legs and lift them, sliding back in to the hilt and holding there while smiling at Marcella, who was desperate to have him continue. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, this time wiggling his hips all over, filling her side to side, then starting to pound her again. He dropped her legs, moving his arms forward so he was looking down into her eyes. She wrapped her legs around him as they moved together. 

Papa leaned down to her ear, “Come for me, mi tesoro. I want to feel you.”

With his whispers, Marcella exploded, soaking Papa and biting down on his shoulder. Papa groaned and filled her, thrusting hard and holding himself there, throbbing in her wet heat. 

As they untangled themselves, Marcella turned on her side. Papa slipped behind her and held her until she stopped shaking.


	14. Chapter 14

“I’m so sorry, my sweet,” He sighed. “I didn’t mean for that to be over with so quickly. I’ve wanted you since I first set eyes on you. Restraint is not usually part of my nature, but I wanted to be sure about you before I took you for my initiate and then took you for my...”

Marcella turned over and looked at him. He softly smiled and lifted her chin with two fingers, gently kissing her lips. 

“Sure about what?”

“That you could handle certain things.”

“Like what?”

“Like what you saw your first night here.”

“You slept through it!”

“I’ve been through a lot of them. I’ve had to sacrifice some of my people. If it’s my recruit, I have to be the one to wield the knife. That is not as easy as you might think, especially if I really liked them.”

“But the ones you didn’t like were easy, huh?” Marcella wondered what the hell had just popped out of her mouth. 

Papa instantly recoiled from her. “Go. Now.” He pointed to the door. 

“I’m so sorry, it just came out. I really didn’t think...” Marcella started to get up from the bed, but Papa grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. 

“Don’t leave, ghuleh, I….overreacted. Even as I am a servant of the Master of Hell, I am not proud of everything in my past. That was one of the worst moments in my life. A time that I shall never forgive myself for. Nor will Poe. My actions changed our relationship forever. And for that I am truly sorry.”

“Have you ever told him?”

“No,” Papa replied. “What could I ever say that would make it better?”

“How about ‘I really fucked you over and I am truly sorry?’”

“Do you think he’d listen? Or forgive me?”

“I think he’s been waiting for it all these years. He wants to forgive you. I honestly don’t think he enjoys hate fucking you.” 

Papa smiled. “You’d be surprised at what Poe enjoys.”

“No, we’ve had lots of talks.” 

“That, too, is what I was waiting to see. If you would stay true to your vows.”

“I solemnly swear I have done nothing but give other recruits and Poe hugs. I have kept the rest of my parts to myself.” 

“I know.”

“You sure?” Marcella smiled. 

“Positive.”

“How?” 

“Because I trust you and because you are a terrible liar,” he laughed.

“I am pretty bad at it. You’d think I would be better considering who I serve.”

“We are all works in progress, Lilith Marcella.”

“Lilith Marcella?”

“Hmm...how to explain. You know how most nuns are Sister Mary Whatever?”

Marcella nodded.

“Here, you are Sisters of Sin and so your names all start with Lilith. You are Sister Lilith Marcella, technically. But no one will ever call you that. It’s just part of the official record. Do you have weekend chore tomorrow? I can get you out of it if you would like?”

“Yes and I should really do it. I was assigned to help the history professor clean out that huge closet in the hallway next to his office.”

 

“What ever you wish. Will you come see me when you are done?”

“Of course.”

Papa sat up and moved his pillow against the headboard.

“Here, cara mia, come put your back on me.”

Marcella climbed over his leg and turned around, settling in against Papa’s chest. 

“I will miss you,” he sighed. “But this is my life’s calling. This is my time to prove myself. I have waited a long time to show them and I am very happy that it is through the music ministry and not the religious one. That would have bored me. My eldest brother is kind of a idiota and not really into all the talking but he has a lot of musical talent, so they created the music ministry so he would have something to do. They hired The Director to help promote us. Hired is probably the wrong word. Convinced, I think is the word I want.” 

As Papa talked, he started gently stroking the insides of her thighs and sliding his lips down her neck and over her shoulders.

“Blackmail?”

Papa laughed into her shoulder. “No, he was a believer and we promised certain things. We are trying to make good on them because he really has helped us quite a bit. Many more recruits for next year are applying. But you should not worry. Your talent will take you far here, no matter who is picking the players.”

“What do you mean? I thought Papa I retired because he was old and Papa II retired because...”

“Papa II retired because his time was up. We only get a short number of years and then it’s on to the next leader. I will be reassigned to teach and stuck here for the rest of my life. So I am making my time outside count. And when it’s your turn, you should do that as well.” 

He moved his hands up her thighs and with just his right index finger, stroked her outer lips. Marcella could feel him hardening against her. She turned over, kneeling between his knees and grabbing his cock in her hand, using her thumb to trace up and down the shaft. 

“I’m...pleasantly surprised, Papa,” She smiled, meeting his eyes, never stopping her movements. 

“I wish you had met me when I was twenty,” he smirked. 

“I wasn’t born yet,” Marcella stated, lowering her eyes and pretending to try to hide her smile. 

“Oh, ghuleh! You break my heart,” he chuckled, thumping his chest with open left hand. 

 

He leaned down to kiss her, grabbed her face and held it as he roughly bit her lips and explored her mouth with his tongue. 

He pulled his lips away from her mouth and kissed over to her ear, whispering, “Now pleasure me, my sweet” as he pushed her shoulders down. 

Papa leaned back as she slid down between his legs, still holding him in her right hand. Marcella ran her tongue underneath his balls, then kissed and nipped at them, sucking one then the other into her mouth. Papa’s groans spurred her to move up his cock with her tongue and lips, licking up one side and down the other, not quite touching the head, moving her hand up and down. He was muttering in Italian, “...tua bocca...favore...” and writhing his hips. She sucked just the head, sliding her tongue underneath it, moving it back and forth. Papa grabbed her hair, pushing her head down, forcing her take almost all of him in her throat. She gagged a bit and pulled back against his hand. Marcella worked her hand and mouth over him, tasting his pre cum. He grabbed her face and held it there. She let go and dug her nails into his thighs as he fucked her face hard, stroking in and out of her mouth as deeply as he could. Marcella looked up, catching his eye for just a moment as threw his head back and groaned, releasing himself into her throat. 

Papa exhaled loudly and pulled Marcella up next to him. She laid her head on his chest as he held her next to him. As his breathing returned to normal he remarked, “You are quite talented in very many ways.”

Marcella smiled and listened as his breathing slowed and he drifted off. Marcella soon joined him in slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

A knock at the door woke Marcella and she looked over to see if Papa was awake. He was stirring as the banging on the door continued.

Without opening his eyes, he spoke, “Who the fuck is it?”

“Poe.” 

“Poe, for fuck’s sake open the door,” Papa was now wide awake and sat up as Marcella disengaged from his arms. 

“It’s 11:00 a.m,” Poe stated as he opened the door, entered and quickly shut it behind him. 

Marcella’s eyes widened. “I was supposed to be at Weekend Chore an hour ago.”

“Father Adam is waiting for you to help him with the closet by the history office,” Poe looked right at Marcella with a “get up right now” look and gestured “up” with his hands. “Put on your dress, we will go back to your room, get you changed and over there.”

Papa and Marcella looked at each other and then at the dress on the floor. Papa pointed to his robe on the chair across the room. “Wear that. Just bring it back tonight.”

Marcella threw on the robe, grabbed her dress, grucifix, and shoes and followed Poe out through the office and down the hallways back to her room. He was moving quickly and she could hear her bare feet slapping on the stone floors of the corridors. 

“Poe, slow down,” Marcella was struggling to keep the too long robe off the floor as she carried her things. 

Poe unlocked her door and ushered her back into her room. 

“Do not fuck this up.” He turned, folding his arms across his chest. “Just don’t.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You need to stay focused.”

“I’d like to think I was pretty focused all night.”

“That’s not what I mean. Emotionally, be very careful. And watch who sees you in the hall like that.”

“Why? I thought it was okay?”

“You know you are not his only one, right?”

“I was last night. That’s all that mattered to me.”

“It won’t be. He has this ability to make people totally forget themselves when it comes to him. And that is damned dangerous.”

“I can handle myself.”

“Marcella, I have known you since you got here. We spent hours together every week. I know what he is. I know what he’s done. I know if you are not careful, you will end up like the others.”

“You mean there were more than just Anjelica?”

“Many.”

“Why the fuck do you care? You serve him and you serve the Church.”

“You know why.”

“No, I don’t. Enlighten me,” Marcella crossed her arms, mimicking his pose.

Poe just shook his head. “I have to go. Get ready and get down there. I’ll cover for you and tell him Papa had you working on something and would not let you go.”

“That’s not a lie.”

Poe shot her a dirty look and slammed the door as he left.


	16. Chapter 16

She scurried to get ready and ran out the door down to Father Adam’s office.

Marcella quickly exhaled and knocked on his door. 

Father Adam opened the door and looked at her, disgusted.

“You are very late,” he said in his thick Eastern European accent. “This is not good. I have things to do and now I have to wait and watch you.”

Father Adam had been the history teacher at the Church for many years. Even the Papas said he knew more about Satanic history and lore than they ever would. He was serious and quiet. His straight graying hair was longer on the top, with shaved sides. His eyes, while indistinct in color would darkly flash when he was amused or angry. His thin pointed chin and high cheekbones, covered with a bit of stubble this morning, gave his face a bit of a gaunt look when he was expressionless. 

 

“Just throw everything away. I put the old books in there because they were rubbish. Junk history. The new books are in the classroom but I need this cabinet for other things. Go and get one of those big, rolling bins from the kitchen, fill it and take them to the fire. Worthless.”

Marcella was on her way to the kitchen to get a bin when she passed Jasmine heading to Father Adam’s office.

“I have tutoring. I flunked the last history test and they won’t let me go forward in music until I pass history,” Jasmine complained. “But I could do worse for a tutor. Father Adam’s kinda hot.”

Marcella smiled. “He’s in a mood today because I was late this morning.”

“You probably delayed his very strict exercise regimen. Running and weight lifting. I would not doubt he self flagellates and likes it,” Jasmine laughed. “I’ll see you later. I have to pass this next test.”

“Good luck. Offer to spot for him if you think it might help your grades,” Marcella winked and walked down the long stone hallway to the wide double doors of the kitchen. Ian and Dionne were the only ones in there right now and she was glad. They were both quiet and not nosy. 

“I need a wheely bin for...” Marcella started and Dionne pointed to the counter to the left. She found what she needed and headed back to the closet. She opened the double doors and started throwing the books into the bin. When she got to the back of the top shelf, she saw something she could not quite reach. She knocked on Father Adam’s door.

“What?” He sounded weird, she thought, like she had startled him. 

“I need a chair or ladder. May I come in?”

“All right.”

Marcella opened the door and saw Father Adam sitting at his desk, a book open in front of him, a notepad beside it in which he continued to write. Jasmine’s book and notes were there as well, but she was nowhere to be found. 

“Take the step stool over there,” he pointed to the far corner. “Just leave it in the closet when you’re done.”

Marcella walked across the room and on the way back in front of his desk, she realized she could see feet underneath, soles up. Feet that did not belong to Father Adam. Whatever it takes, Jasmine, she thought as she closed the door. 

Stepping up onto the stool, she was able to reach the object, which turned out to be a plain white business envelope, stuffed full of something. She opened the envelope and looked at the pictures inside.   
They were all pictures of Papa III with a woman she did not recognize, but who fit the description Poe had given her of Anjelica. They were Polaroids and so old that they had faded, but she could still see that they were of the two of them in various sexual positions. She had to make sure Poe did not see these if she ever wanted him to forgive Papa. Poe was right. Papa was going to make her do crazy, dangerous shit. Looked around to make sure there was no one in the hallway and stuffed the envelope in her bra. 

Marcella took the books to the furnace room and Brother Dave, the janitor, was doing something on his work bench across the room. 

“Brother Dave?” Marcella asked. 

“Just leave them there, I’ll take care of them and take the bin back to the kitchen.”

Why did everyone here know all her business? 

“Thanks! Have a good day.”


	17. Chapter 17

Marcella walked back down the hallways and found herself back in front of Papa’s door. She was not sure what exactly was going to come out when she opened her mouth, but she raised her hand and knocked anyway. 

“Come in, cara mia,” Papa was sitting at his desk, reading a book.

He looked up as she entered and walked over, taking her into a tight hug. 

“Did you get your work done?”

“Yes, but I need to...”

He kissed her, causing her to momentarily forget what she was supposed to be doing until while he was kissing and hugging her, he realized that she had something in her dress.

“What do you have there that you felt the need to hide, Marcella?” She did love the way he said her name, Mar-say-la.

“Can we sit down?” Marcella sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and he sat in the other, turning his chair to face her.

“What is troubling you so much, mi amore?”

“This,” she took the envelope out of her bra and handed it to him. 

“Where did you find this?” He didn’t look in the envelope.

“In the history closet,” she replied. 

He opened it and looked through the pictures, smiling. 

“She was a lovely lady.”

“And you had her killed.”

“I did.” 

“Did you do it yourself?”

“No, she was II’s girl. You have to do the sacrifice if it is your initiate.”

“You made Poe watch?”

“Yep.”

“I don’t want him to see these photos.”

“Who do you think took them?”

Marcella’s jaw dropped and she shook her head. She saw him tear up a bit. She walked over to the phone and hit the button.

“Poe, would you come here please.” She released the button. “You are going to talk to him, like it or not. Right now.” 

Poe came in, looking utterly petrified. Marcella went over and grabbed his hand.

“You two need to talk. I will go.”

“No,” Poe said. “I want you to stay.”

“No, this needs to be between the two of you only,” Marcella insisted. “I’ll be back in an hour.”


	18. Chapter 18

Marcella marched right out of the office and headed back to her room. As she turned a corner to the music wing, she noticed tons of instruments and boxes being packed on to pallets and remembered that the music ministry was preparing to leave tomorrow and were taking much of the equipment with them.

The current keyboard ghoul came racing around the corner and shot Marcella a dirty look. She shot him one back and he stopped after he passed her and turned around.

“Don’t count your chickens, kiddo,” Air stated. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Marcella shrugged, wondering where that came from and kept walking. 

As she returned to her room and opened her door, Marcella noticed there was a new binder entitled “Meliora” on her piano. The composition sisters had finally completed the new album transcription and she was eager to start work on it. She sat down on the bench, opened the book and began learning the first song. After playing for a while, she looked at her bedside clock across the room and realized over an hour had passed. She quickly scurried back down to Papa III’s office. 

She softly knocked and heard no response. Very quietly, she opened the door and saw no one in the office proper. Marcella rolled her eyes, thinking the inevitable had happened again and listened at Papa’s bedroom door, hearing nothing. She knew there was another room off to the right that said “Private” and the bathroom door was on the back wall, to the right of the desk. She shook her head upon realizing that the only door off this room with a “Private” sign was not his bedroom or his bathroom. She knocked gently on it. 

“Come in,” she heard Poe croak. 

She opened the door and found Poe sitting the front left pew, one of four in a small chapel. He was staring at the sculpture of Satan behind the altar. 

“Where is he?” she asked.

He pointed towards the bathroom door.

“How did it go?” Marcella wanted to know before approaching Three. 

“Fine. He apologized and I forgave him,” Poe smiled, looking up at her. “Thank you. I love you, Marcella.”

“Aw, I love you, too, Poe,” she reached down and hugged him. “Be back.”

Marcella exhaled loudly as she stood in front of the bathroom door and knocked. 

“Open the door,” Papa said.

She complied and found him, fully dressed, sitting on the toilet, holding a wet cloth over his left eye. 

“He punched me. More than once, that motherfucker,” Papa complained. 

“You know you had it coming,” Marcella stated. 

Papa sighed. “I know. That’s why he’s still alive in there. But I have to leave tomorrow and this is going to be hard to explain.”

“Just say it was a sex injury. No one will ask anything else because they don’t want to know,” Marcella smiled as she assured him. “Plus, it’ll all be covered up.”

“True,” he stated, standing up. “Come with me, love.”

They went back into the chapel where Poe was still staring at the altar. Upon hearing them, he got up and looked at Papa’s face. He tried not to smile. 

“Better right hook than I thought I had anymore, Principe,” Poe stated, heartily trying not to smirk. 

“Three right hooks and a left uppercut, if I recall correctly.”

“Sounds about right. Are you injured badly?”

“Nothing that will not heal, my friend.” Papa walked over to Poe and enveloped him in a hug. 

“Now since I am leaving, I want you two to take care of each other while I am gone. In any way you wish, you have my infernal blessing.”

Poe and Marcella looked at each other and shrugged. 

“Okay,” Poe finally said. “Marcella, part of my job is ensuring that everything gets out the door and onto the trucks tonight. So if you need me, hit the button. Otherwise, I will see you after I get the grand bastard here back out on the road.” 

Poe leaned over and kissed Marcella on the cheek and headed towards the door. Papa watched him go. 

“I have an assignment for you, my lovely. Go and do what you need to for your studies. Come back here tonight at 9:00 pm,” Papa ordered. 

Marcella nodded and went to the chapel door. Before she could leave, he spoke again.

“Make sure just to wear your bra and panties and those shoes,” Papa told her. “Oh, and my robe.”

Marcella was blushing wildly and without turning around she sputtered, “Uh...yes..Papa” and went back to her room.


	19. Chapter 19

At 9:00 p.m., Marcella once again knocked on Papa III’s door, hoping she could get in quickly before anyone saw her out in the hallway. Not that anyone would dare to say anything, but she’s just rather not have to deal with the whole “I know what you did last night” kind of smirks coming from the other initiates, especially since they were all in the same boat, as it were. 

He opened the door and stood to the side, bowing and gesturing her into the room. She noticed he was shirtless, wearing only black trousers and a belt. 

“Before I leave, I want to show you something, another side of me,” he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the chapel. 

“I thought we were….” Marcella’s voice trailed off as she gestured to the bedroom with her free hand.

Papa shook his head. “Not tonight.”

He led her into the chapel. Candles on wall sconces lit the dark room, illuminating small semicircles on the floor underneath and the wall behind them. The shelf behind the altar was covered with white candles dripping to the wood floor beneath them. 

“Take off my robe,” he commanded. “Come over here with me.”

Papa gestured toward a blank black wall between two grand carved black bookshelves. He reached over to the top shelf of one where a Baphomet statute sat under a small light. He turned it slightly and the blank wall slid open, displaying all manner of toys including leather restraints, paddles and floggers. Marcella’s eyes widened as while she had played some games, this was definitely a whole new...endeavor. 

He stood in front of her, brushing her cheek with his right hand. His presence standing over her was enough to make her start to breathe a bit faster. 

“I want you to stop using this,” he pointed to her head. “And just feel it here,” he ran his right hand down between her breasts and gently cupped between her legs outside her panties. 

He let her go and went over to spot in front of the altar, bending down and opening a hatch. He came back over to the wall and hit a switch in the closet. She heard an electronic noise and then saw an X frame appear out of the hatch. 

She giggled, “Who did this for you?”

“Brother Dave is an electronics and carpentry wizard,” Papa shrugged.

“You are so spoiled,” she replied. 

“Indeed, I am. Now come here, mi tesoro.”

Walking carefully in the heels, she made her way up to the altar. He gestured to her to remove her shoes and she obligingly slipped them off. He held out his hand and she took it as he helped her onto the foot placements at the bottom of the frame. 

“Turn and face the frame.”

He bent down and buckled her ankles into the leather restraints. 

“Hands up.”

She placed her hands near the leather cuffs and Papa fastened her wrists in place. He was right by her left ear.

“You are safe. Close your eyes,” he placed a blindfold over her head and she felt the elastic snap into place. 

Papa ran his hands over her back and arms, down her legs, just his fingertips. 

“Do not think about anything. Make your mind blank. Just feel me.”

Marcella felt herself relaxing into his touch as he continued to caress her, so close she could feel his breath on her skin. He stepped between her spread legs and pressed himself against her, letting her feel his rock hard cock against her ass. She thought he was even harder this time than when he first fucked her. Arching her back, she tried to press against him, but he moved away.

“Not so fast, mi amore,” he giggled. “We have all night for this, no?”

She felt something sharp against her skin, the cold blade of a knife. Papa traced down her back with just the tip of it, scratching her, yet not drawing blood. He hook it under her left bra strap and brought it up quickly, cutting the fabric. He continued to the other side, doing the same and then cutting the back strap. As it fell away, she felt her nipples harden. He guided the knife between her thighs where she was already soaking. She could feel the tip of the blade on her outer lips and she tried in vain to hold still, shuddering under the knife. He grabbed one side of her panties and sliced it. Quickly, he did the same to the other side and let the lace fall to the floor, followed by the knife. 

Marcella arched her back against him and Papa smacked her hard on both her cheeks. She drew in a quick breath, surprised by the sting, but undeterred in trying to keep contact with him. 

“Really?” She could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice and this time she expected it when he reached out and spanked her cheeks again. She tried not to move this time, but the sensation was not allowing her body to cooperate. 

“Oh, you are going to take forever to train, aren’t you, cara mia?” 

She heard him moving away and then back, whacking her again on this ass, this time with gloved hands. After another slap, he dug his nails into her redden cheeks. Marcella groaned, again unable to stop her writhing. 

“Stay still,” Papa ordered. She could hear him undoing his buckle and the slick sliding sound of the belt being pulled from around his waist. 

Marcella was dying just be able to rub her legs together for some sort of stimulation. She feared she was so hot and wet she would start dripping on the floor soon. 

Suddenly, she felt the stinging slap of leather across her ass and around her left side. 

“Jesus…FUCK!” she screamed, her knees buckling. 

“Wrong kind of cross, my dear,” Papa laughed at her and swatted her again. “I am being quite generous with you. I could be using the buckle end.”

“All those toys and this is the best thing you can beat me with?” Oh shit, Marcella thought, what the fuck did I just say? 

“You really are a little bitch, aren’t you?” He hit her again, this time higher up her back. Every time she felt the leather hitting her, she flinched and writhed. Papa continued with the belt up and down her body, her shoulders and legs not being spared. Marcella felt herself go over an edge to place where there was no longer pain, only sensation, only the feeling of the leather on her skin and her undying need to accept it, to take it for him. 

She heard the slap of what she thought was the gloves on the pew behind them, then a zipper being undone. Papa was quickly at her back again, rubbing his cock between her ass cheeks. 

“I just can’t go on with that. I have to fuck you now,” he said, holding her ass and slipping his cock down to her wetness and sliding in. 

“Mmmm...you like this as much as I do, ghuleh, don’t you?” He reached around between her and the wood of the cross and rubbed her hard clit with two fingers as he continued to stroke in and out of her, wiggling his hips back and forth, pulling all the way out to tease her before slamming back in. 

Marcell arched her back to try to get all of him inside her. 

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to come inside you?”

“Yes,” Marcella panted.

“You must come first, Marcella.”

She groaned and pushed herself against his hand, finally exploding all over him.

“Oh yes….oh….” Papa then screamed and let go inside her, continuing to pump into her until he was spent. 

He pulled away and saw their combined wetness dripping on the floor from between Marcella’s legs. He slid down and laid face up underneath her, mouth open to accept their juices. 

“Ungh...we are delizioso together...” he sat up and buried his lips and tongue inside her, licking her clean and bringing her to another orgasm.

Papa stood up and gently caressed her back and buttocks, still feeling the heat he had left behind. Sliding his hands down her left leg, he deftly unbuckled her ankle from the strap. He did the same with her right leg, then working his way down her arms to unclasp them from the cross. Papa wrapped his arms around her, underneath her breasts. 

“Step down slowly,” he stated, helping her back to a standing position and removing her blindfold. “Can you walk?”

“I...I think so,” Marcella sputtered as he led her out of the chapel, back into his office. 

“Here, love, sit,” he lowered her into one of the office chairs and disappeared into the bathroom where she could hear water running. A few minutes later, he reappeared and guided her into the bath tub. Squirting soap onto a sponge, he gently washed her, the lukewarm water cooling the heat from her skin. Papa helped Marcella stand and step out of the tub, where he dried her off with a big fluffy black towel. 

Putting his arms around her, he looked Marcella in the eyes and said, “I will be back at the end of December for a couple of weeks. I will pop in to see you between now and then if I can. Oh, and one other thing. I have decided not to take on any more initiates. I have three and honestly, right now, that is two too many.”

Marcella bit her lip, thinking she was about to hear something awful, like he was giving her to another Papa. 

“Oh, no!” He read her facial expression. “I just don’t have time for them. YOU are the one occupying my thoughts.”

Feeling relieved, Marcella reached up with her hands and held his face between them, deeply kissing him. 

“Thank you,” was all she could say. 

Just then the buzzer on the phone went off. Papa rolled his eyes and went over and pressed the intercom button.

“Yes?” he said, the annoyance in his voice obvious. 

“You’re late,” Poe stated.

“Water is wet and the sky is blue,” Papa replied. 

“Ten minutes.”

“No, Poe, come now and take Marcella back to her room. By the time you do that and return, I will be dressed and ready.” 

Marcella walked back into the chapel, putting on Papa’s robe and grabbing her shoes. She hoped he would forget about it and let her keep the robe until he returned. 

As she returned to the office, she saw Poe had appeared. 

“I’ll ensure you get this back, Gianni,” Poe stated.

“No. Marcella will keep this for me until I return.” He smiled and winked at Marcella as he walked into his bedroom and closed the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Poe walked her quickly back to her quarters. 

“I can’t stay. If I am not watching everything to ensure it goes right, things go badly pretty quickly. Gianni has a road wrangler so we’re okay once he takes over. I’ll be up until Satan knows when trying to get everything completed. Luckily, the Director likes things neat, tidy and very, very planned. Which is completely unlike anyone else around here,” Poe sighed and continued matter-of-factly. “Be well and sweet dreams. Oh, and I left you some naproxen in the drawer by your bed. You will be sore in the morning. Take it before sleeping.”

Poe hugged Marcella and she went into her room.   
Marcella had a hard time processing anything. She was in a state she had never experienced before. The strange state of feeling so sore and so tired, but in a euphoria, like that pleasant calm that occurs when you’re coming down from being just a bit too high. Taking the pills with some water slurped from the sink, she took off the robe and climbed into bed. A pleasant ache overcame her as she drifted off to sleep. 

When she woke late the next morning, she started to get up and realized that she was really bruised. 

“Take it easy,” Poe said. 

“Why are you here? I thought you said afternoon?” She questioned.

“Good news. Things went as expected and the wrangler took over early so I was able to get to bed by three, which is a fucking miracle. I thought I would come down and wait until you had woken up. So good morning?”

“Not sure yet,” Marcella spoke softly. “Still sore.”

“You will be for days. Please when you stand, let me look at you.”

Marcella slowly got up from the bed and made her way over to the chair where Poe was sitting. He motioned for her to turn around and when she did, he gasped. 

“Your ass is purple,” he stated and grimaced. 

“At least I match the color scheme,” Marcella smiled. 

“The good news is that there seems to be no skin broken. He’s gotten better at it. He used to totally wreck the initiates. Sometimes to the point of no return. I had to teach him that if you want to play with your toys more than once, you have to take care of them.”

“No return?”

“Drove one girl totally mad. Another initiate, Michael, had to sit on a pillow for a week. I was embarrassed by his recklessness and lack of care. Nihil was about done with him as well. Music initiates are investments, and once we started with those, he had to calm himself. In fact, you’re his first music initiate, the rest have been from Latin or History. This is why I have been telling you to be careful. He is being watched and his relationship with you will not be allowed to continue if he can’t behave.”

“And let me guess who gets to be the one to leave,” Marcella answered. “So the other two are from?”

“Violetta is from History and Tomas, from Latin. But they have been dismissed from service.”

“What does that mean?”

“He sent them a letter saying they were free to serve someone else or not to serve anyone at all as he was concentrating on the music ministry now.”

“Are they in danger?”

“No more than anyone else here,” Poe shrugged. “He doesn’t care as long as they behave themselves. But Violetta is especially unhappy. She’s fourth year which means she is about to take the next step to be a Senior Sister.”

*******

 

The next three months passed quickly as Marcella concentrated on her studies, spending her time studying and practicing. She figured it would not hurt if she knew all of the new songs as soon as possible in case there was an opening. Papa would sometimes send her letters back with a Church messenger, describing his adventures in America and reminding her that he missed her dearly. She was glad she was able to throw herself into her studies and although she was unsure of her exact feelings for Papa, she knew he had a hold over her that went beyond what he could do for her career. 

 

Jasmine knocked on her door, asking if she wanted to go to dinner with her and Bryan. Marcella joined them in the dining room, enjoying the spaghetti and red wine. 

“Well, after many months of waiting, I finally got a card,” Bryan declared. “It said I could do what I wished with any underclassmen. That is, people in classes underneath me.”

“Bryan, we’re first year students,” Jasmine laughed.

“Yep. At least until Spring, when we move up. But I am becoming a much better drummer because I have fuck all else to do except wash his laundry and play fucking Uno with him.”

“You should try to convert him to poker,” Marcella suggested.

“Yeah, and then I get the knife when I win. I’ll pass thanks. He’s just a fucking grumpy old man,” Bryan complained. 

“How’s II?” Marcella asked, chomping on a bread stick. 

“He is always a polite gentleman. But he is still hurt by the snub, I can tell. He thinks he should have been allowed to stay on the ritual mission longer because he was doing so well.”

“I heard the Director himself asked for Papa III,” Bryan added. 

“That’s what I heard, too,” Marcella shrugged. 

Marcella started to feel a bit ill and excused herself to go back to her room. By the time she got back, she was sweating and shaking. She decided to lay down and see if she felt better later. As she did, she became dizzy and started to have trouble breathing. She leaned forward and vomited her dinner all over her floor. Knowing she needed help, she stumbled out the door and collapsed on the floor in the hall on the way to Poe’s quarters.


	21. Chapter 21

Marcella slowly woke hearing beeping and the murmur of voices. The last thing she remembered was feeling sick after dinner. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a bed in the infirmary. She looked down and saw Poe sitting in a chair next to her bed with his head next to her thigh, totally asleep. She smiled and put her hand on his head. 

“Hey,” she croaked out, her voice cracking from her dry throat. 

She saw his eyes flicker and open. “Hey,” he replied. 

“What...happened?” Marcella asked, still weak. 

“You were poisoned.”

Marcella’s eyes widened and she was suddenly very awake.

“What the fuck? Who?”

“Violetta. She worked in the kitchen. She was angry and jealous and put a fuckton of Visine in your food.”

“How long have I been here?”

“Two days.”

Marcella was stunned that she had been out that long. 

“By her own admission, she thought it would just give you very bad diarrhea. Unfortunately, science was never her strong point. The good news is, due to your age and the fact I got you here within minutes, the doctor was able to start treatment and your prognosis for long term recovery looks very good. You might be a bit weak for a while, but there has been no brain damage or anything else that they can find.”

“My mouth tastes like shit. Water?”

“Here,” he poured her a glass from the pitcher.

“So what happens now?”

“You have to ask?”

“Well, with Papa gone, who does it?”

“She’s on house arrest until he returns. I warned you to watch your back. But even I didn’t think it would be something this heinous. I thought maybe an audition sabotage or making you look like a fool, but never something potentially deadly.”

“When can I get out of here,” Marcella asked. 

“I’ll talk to Dr. Feelgood and see what I can do,” Poe hopped up from the chair. 

Dr. Feelgood was so nicknamed because unlike others who had earned the moniker, his was because he was the one to mix the cocktail for the journey to the Old One. To his face, they all called him Dr. Nick. He had once been an addict and the Church got him clean and sober and sent him to medical school. He was tall and lanky with long black hair and plenty of tattoos. 

Dr. Nick soon came back with Poe. 

“How ya feelin’?” he asked, exuberantly. 

“Not sure. My mouth tastes awful,” Marcella responded. 

“You were awake for that delightful activated charcoal. When you get back to your room, brush your teeth and rinse. Might take a few times, but you’ll feel better soon. Just take it easy with everything for the next few days and come back if you have any more symptoms,” he grinned. “You got lucky, kid.”

Dr. Nick nodded at Poe and then walked away.

“Get dressed. Let’s go back to your room.”

 

Upon returning to her room with Poe, Marcella turned to him. 

“Thank you for saving my life,” she said, kissing his cheek. “I’d’ve been dead if you hadn’t found me.”

“I would do anything I could for you, Sister,” he smiled. “But I’ve neglected my duties for the last couple of days, so now that you are safe, I will go to make up for my time away. I shall see you soon, my dear.” 

Poe bent down and kissed her cheek. Marcella slid her mouth over to kiss him on the lips. She immediately pulled back. 

“I’m...I’m...I’m so sorry,” Marcella stammered. “I’m just so grateful that...”

He put his finger to her lips. “No need for apologies. You’re very sweet.” 

He was smiling as he backed out the door, shutting it behind him. 

Marcella was stunned at her own behavior. What the fuck was she doing? She wasn’t sure what she was feeling for Poe. I mean, he was her friend and her confidant, but there was something there, something different from what she felt with Papa. Poe was always there and always seemed to want to be the one to help her, to support her. What the hell? She shook her head and decided she was still too tired to practice, so she grabbed a history book and read until she fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Late December 2015

 

Marcella was in the practice room alone working on another piece she was trying to learn to play for the end of the year testing in March. It had to be perfect so she could move to Year Two. It wasn’t that hard, but there were a few parts that she had to practice over and over to ensure she got the timing exactly right. It would take time to make that timing muscle memory. She put headphones on so she could compare her playing to the recording. 

As she was sitting there listening, the lights went off. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her and there was a hand over her mouth and another hand taking off her headphones. 

“Fuck. I have missed you so much,” Papa whispered into her ear and bit savagely down her neck, as he moved his hands down her body over her habit, grabbing her breasts in his hands and squeezing tightly. Marcella had truly missed what this, what he made her feel. She was never good at letting everything go. Every time she was with him, she felt less and less the ability to control what she was feeling, to analyze it or make any logical sense of anything other than to just experience it. Every touch, every look from him went straight between her legs. She wondered if this was the feeling of being truly possessed by someone.

He pulled away for a moment and Marcella got up and turned around, motioning for him to sit. He sat on the bench and she knelt between his knees. She bit and licked over the outside of his black pants, rubbing her tongue and lips all over his stiff cock and balls through the material. She looked up into his half open eyes and mouth. Leaning up with her hands on his thighs, she kissed him hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth, showing him how much she had missed this, how she had been aching for his touch these months. 

Marcella leaned back down and with one hand on his waistband unzipped him slowly with her teeth. She looked up into his eyes. Papa smiled down at her through his floppy hair and whispered, “Such a bad girl….fuck me.” Pushing his thighs together, she placed her legs on either side of him on the bench and reached down, hitching up her skirt and pulling her panties to one side. She pulled his cock and balls free and lowered herself onto his hardness. Hearing him groan, she started to rock on him. He brought his hands up to her hips, keeping her from going any faster, controlling her. Marcella’s breath was shallow as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. He smelled like soap and a touch of cologne. Pulling his hair back, she bit him hard, over and over. She could feel him urgently thrusting and knew he was not going to last very long, but she didn’t care. She liked knowing she could make him lose control and that drove her to continue to grind against him. 

“Who did you fuck while I was gone?” he panted into her ear. 

“No one,” she admitted, truthfully. She could feel him smile against her cheek.

“You know, that excites me,” he kissed her cheeks and then her lips. “Knowing that you saved this all for me.”

Marcella felt herself pulsing at his words, knowing she was soaking his lap. She tried to rock faster, frustrated by his hands holding her against him, only allowing her a little movement, but making it his motions that were driving her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Come with me,” he ordered as they exploded together, Marcella’s legs shaking. 

“Ah, principesa, I have missed you,” he held her face in his hands, kissing her forehead. 

The shade was drawn, but Marcella heard a tapping at the practice room door. She put her hand over Papa’s mouth. 

“Yes,” she said.

“Marcella, it’s Poe. Why is the door locked and why are the lights off?”

“I’m in here practicing and sometimes I like to listen to my headphones with the lights off for the playback. Helps me concentrate.”

“Well, tell Three that Imperator is waiting for him in her office for a debrief on how things went,” Poe said matter-of-factly. She could hear him walking away and took her hand away from Papa’s mouth. 

“Is he psychic?” Marcella asked. 

“Worse. He knows me way too well,” Papa replied, giggling. “I supposed I should go see about this meeting. Let me walk you back to your room.”

He helped her off his lap, back to a standing position and started to put himself back in his pants as she readjusted her habit. 

“Oh, we have made complete mess,” he looked down grinning as the whole crotch of his pants was soaked. 

She lead him back to her room and keyed in. Suddenly, a pair of black trousers came flying out of nowhere and hit Papa in the chest. 

“Thank you, Poe,” he said, dropping the old ones and stepping into the new pair. 

“I thought you might look like the fucked out old whore you are and I was not disappointed,” Poe tilted his head and crossed his arms. “Leave them on the floor and go to your meeting.” 

Poe turned his attention to Marcella. “You, however, look fine. Turn around.”

She complied

“You’re good. Okay, off to class.”

Marcella was walk down the hallway by the gym when she saw two Year Two sisters staring intently into the window of the gym. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she came up behind them and looked in. It was Father Adam practicing his kick boxing in long, tight black bike shorts and a black tank. He was sweating and looked like he at been at it for a while. His muscled arms glistened with sweat and his hair was dripping as he kept hitting his right foot on the pad held by Brother Dave. And there was nothing on under those bike shorts, Marcella noticed. 

“Sisters! How’s it going?”

They both jumped, startled.

“Good, Sister and you?” One piped up.

“Very well. Are you considering signing up for kick boxing? I am sure Father Adam would be happy to teach you good form.”

“I bet he would,” another sister added and the three giggled. 

Marcella shook her head and continued walking down the hallway.


	23. Chapter 23

December 23, 2015

Poe was waiting for Marcella in her room when she came back from class. 

“I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow night will be a grand party. And it will also be the ritual where Violetta is sacrificed. This may be a little different and it will really depend on what Gianni wants to do. He could do it himself or ask you, as the aggrieved party, to help.”

“I don’t want to do that,” she replied. “If it were up to me, I would have just kicked her out. What did Papa say when you told him what happened.”

“Before or after he broke something?” 

“Whatever, Poe. What did he say?”

“He was very upset as he had spent a lot of time with her. Time that he felt he had spent in earnest, in being a mentor to her. He’s angry at her stupid betrayal because, although he let her go, he still cares for her very much. He would have still given her attention. But you’ve changed something in him. Not saying he will ever not be dipping his stick everywhere because that’s just him, but he’s very attached to you.”

“From what you mentioned before, this might not be a good thing.”

“As long as he is off and running when The Director tells him to do so, everything will be fine. But things might be getting even weirder here soon.”

“What now?”

“The Director has ghoul problems. Not going to burden you with it now, you will know when it happens. Don’t be surprised if some people, uh, disappear.”

“Okay, Poe. Am I one of them?” Marcella asked. 

“Not at all, my dear. Were you to be on a list, I would tell you. Sadly, I would do so even if I wasn’t supposed to,” Poe admitted.

“Why would you do that? Why would you risk that for me? I’m just one in a long line of girls with nothing to lose,” she replied. 

“Because you are important to me,” Poe took her hands in his, entwining their fingers. “I care about you.” 

Marcella looked up into his eyes and saw something different there this time. She wasn’t sure what it was until he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back deeply. Poe put his arms around her, drawing her closer and kissing her again, this time mouth open, darting his tongue into her mouth. Neither of them heard the door open behind them.

“What the actual fuck, Poe?” Papa was standing there, seething. “Marcella?”

Poe and Marcella stepped away from each other. 

Papa gestured toward the door, “Poe. Out. My office. Now. Marcella, you are confined to quarters until further notice. You broke your vows. You will have to pay for this. Not a word to anyone from either of you.”

Papa grabbed Poe by the collar and shoved him out of her room, then followed, slamming the door behind him. 

Marcella collapsed onto her bed, crying and shaking. She knew what this meant. She had just signed her death warrant.


	24. Chapter 24

Marcella spent the next day wondering when they were going to come for her. Would she be sacrificed right along with Violetta? She had gotten to the point where she couldn’t cry anymore, she was numb. Sitting in the chair, looking out the window of her room and realizing she was going to miss this view, she laughed at the absurdity of missing any view when she was about to be dead. 

Around nine that night, she started to hear people in the hallway. She knew they were making their way to the Cathedral and then going to the party afterward. After an hour of pacing the floor, she decided to take a bath. At least if she were going to be slaughtered, she could smell good. After a long, hot bubble bath, she put on her nightgown and slipped under the covers. Marcella was so exhausted from crying, she dozed off. 

“Get up!” She heard someone yell at her and felt hands yanking her from her bed. She opened her eyes and saw it was two Second Year brothers pulling her out from under the covers and towards the door. She wanted to scream and fight, but she knew it was no use. She was lifted off her feet and dragged down to the Cathedral. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes again, falling down her cheeks. When they got to the Cathedral door, the men pulled it open and threw her in, causing her to fall into the stone aisle, scraping her hands. 

“Leave us,” she looked up and saw Papa standing at the altar alone, disheveled. His white shirt was half untucked and there was blood on his rolled up cuffs. She wondered whose blood it was. Violetta’s? Poe’s? He took a swig from a bottle of clear liquid he was holding. Marcella guessed it was vodka. The other hand held the sacrificial knife. The brothers closed the heavy doors behind them as they exited.

“Stand up,” Papa commanded. Marcella reached for a pew and grabbed it and pulled herself up. She was shaking so hard, she could barely move. 

“Come here!” He bellowed at her. “Now!”

She had never seen him angry, not like this. The rage in his eyes intensified as she took time to walk towards him. She could barely put one foot in front of the other. She crept forward, her breath catching with every step. By the time she got to the altar, she was nearly hyperventilating. She stood in front of him, 

“Marcella, I am very disappointed in you. I had given you permission to do anything while I was away and yet, you violated the one thing I asked for – exclusivity in my presence. What kind of punishment do you think that warrants?” 

“Whatever you think I deserve,” Marcella could barely get the words out of her mouth. 

“Take off your gown,” he ordered and she complied. “Now get up on the altar.”

Marcella swallowed hard and used the small wooden step stool to do as he ordered. Papa gestured for her to lay down and she did so. 

“Marcella, why have you made me do this? I so wanted you to be the one. I thought you were. I really did. You’ve sparked something in me I have not felt in a long, long time. The things I wanted to share with you...” 

Papa stood over her and she noticed he was drunk. Not just a bit tipsy, but flat out pissed. He bent down and kissed her, biting her lip so hard it bled. He had the knife in his hand and ran it over her left cheek, then down her neck and between her breasts. Marcella’s nipples were rock hard with fear and he flicked them with the edge of the blade. Damn, he wasn’t even going to let her have the Dr. Feelgood cocktail, was he? Marcella’s thoughts were racing. She wished she were drugged. 

“Drugs?” she asked, hopefully. 

Papa laughed. “Not a chance. I want you to feel all of this.” 

He took another drink from his bottle. 

She steeled herself to whatever was coming next. Of course, he would want her to feel all of it. He continued to trace down her body with the knife, not cutting her, but she knew he could at any moment. He ran the knife blade up and down her inner thighs. After taking one more swig, he threw the bottle against the back of the altar, shattering it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Papa then stood over her with the blade, aiming it at her heart. Marcella’s tears continued to run down her face and she was shuddering in fear. He raised it high above his head with both hands and looked at her. She noticed he wasn’t saying anything, just looking into her eyes. She saw the downward motion of the blade coming towards her and screamed. Papa slammed the blade of the knife into the table just inches from her right hip. The blade broke and flew off the altar, clattering to the stone floor. He discarded the remaining piece off to the right of the altar. 

“Turn over,” he ordered her on to her stomach and pulled her back so her bottom and legs were hanging off the side. Papa went to the back of the altar and grabbed two lit long taper candles in each hand. He flicked his wrists and sent the wax onto Marcella’s back. Marcella writhed at the shock of the little stings of heat. 

“You just cannot hold still, can you, ghuleh?” He asked, continuing to flick the candles over her. Papa turned again to the back altar and returned with a large pillar candle. Holding Marcella’s head down, he poured the wax down the middle of her back. She tried her hardest not to move, despite the surprise of the splashes. Picking up the smaller candles, he once again flicked them over her back, this time hitting her arms and legs with the hot wax as well. She still struggled to hold still and not fight against it. Concentrating on her breathing, Marcella let the sting wash over her, allowing it to send her to that place where all she wanted was to feel, to not think about what might happen. 

Kicking her legs apart, Papa spread her cheeks and dripped the wax right down the crack. Marcella groaned, but stayed still. He continued with the wax until she was covered and he had made a mound of it right above her ass. Taking the large pillar candle, he ground it into the wax, which held it in place.

“Now let’s see how still you can stay,” he challenged. “But let’s up the ante a bit, shall we, mi tesoro?”

 

She could hear him unzipping and suddenly he was inside her. No warm up, no lube, nothing. He started to pound away at her, just slamming into her over and over as the candle on the small of her back jiggled and sent waxing pouring down her body. He gripped her ass and dug in with his nails, aggravating the places that were already red from the heat. Marcella was already somewhere else in her head, just feeling the sensations and knowing she could not stop herself from getting wet. He started to fuck her harder, seeking his release. As she could feel him about to come, he pulled the candle out of the wax and splashed the rest of it down her back, causing her to arch back. He groaned hard and filled her, quickly pulling out and backing away. Marcella was breathing heavily, but she could hear his cock dripping onto the stone floor below. He collapsed onto the floor beneath her, leaning against the leg of the altar.

Marcella started to move, trying to maneuver herself into a position to sit up, but it was of no use and she slid down onto the floor next to him. She crawled over and put on her nightgown and crawled back to him, sitting between his legs, curling up with her head on his shoulder as he passed out.


	25. Chapter 25

Marcella felt someone shaking her and heard whispering.

“Get up, Marcella. Come on.” 

She thought she recognized the voice and opened her eyes, trying to focus on the person standing in front of her. 

“Poe? You’re alive!” Her eyes widened and she smiled, reaching for him. 

“I certainly hope so or this is really awkward,” he grinned down at her and offered his hands to help her stand. She took them and slowly got to her feet. 

“We need to go. They’re going to come in to clean the Cathedral soon and I figured you would not want to be here for that,” Poe continued. “Gianni! Time to wake up!”

Poe reached down and tapped Papa on the face. He stirred and brushed Poe’s hand away.

“No. Tired,” Papa mumbled and crossed his arms in front of him, not opening his eyes.

“Fine, have it your way,” Poe sighed and backhanded Papa hard across the left side of his face. 

“Fuck! All right, all right,” Papa stretched his arms and started to stand. 

“Wander back to bed. No one else but the cleaning crew will be up this early after last night,” Poe stated. “I’ll be in a bit later.”

Papa kissed Marcella on the cheek, stumbled down off the altar and out the Cathedral doors.

 

“Wow, he really tore up the place, didn’t he?” Poe remarked looking at pieces of blade, handle and glass all over the floor along with wax everywhere. 

“Poe,” Marcella whispered. “I really...what did that mean last night? Am I done? Why didn’t he kill me?” 

“I don’t think he intended to kill you. He wanted to see what your reaction would be. Would you beg for your life or would you take your punishment?”

“I would never beg.”

“I know that, but he didn’t,” Poe smiled at her. “He gets very strange when he feels he’s not running the show. And he truly never is. Nihil and the Director have all the say. Come on, let’s get you back to your room and get this wax off you.”

Poe walked her back and helped her into the shower, picking pieces of wax out of her hair and off her body. 

“You’re shirt is soaked,” Marcella observed.

“I can’t get this all out of you hair like this,” he groused. “Hang on.”

Poe quickly stripped down to his boxers and stepped into the shower behind her. She noticed he had a grucifix tattoo on his left bicep and several sigils tattooed on him was well. 

“Um...” Marcella hesitated, turning around to him. “This is really dangerous.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Poe laughed. “I promise you. He’s out cold. And I’m just helping you get the wax out. Hand me the comb.”

Marcella passed him the comb and he started running it through her hair, dislodging the wax and the tangles. 

“Put your head down,” Poe asked, parting her hair and running the comb through again. 

When Marcella looked down she could see through the thin material of his cotton underwear that he was hard. 

“Turn around,” Poe stated. He glided the comb through her hair ensuring all the wax was out. He reached around her and grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezing some out into his hand and starting to massage it into her scalp. 

Marcella turned back toward him and looked up into his eyes. 

“Keep them closed, lest you get soap in them.”

“What are those tats for? I mean, I get the grucifix, but the rest?”

“Oh, yes. My Scout badges,” he chuckled. “I shall explain them all to you someday.”

Poe rinsed the soap out of her hair and reached behind her to turn off the water, pressing into her just a bit. Marcella opened her eyes and he kissed her fully on the lips, his hands reaching up to the sides of her face, holding it still. She thought his kisses were so different, so full of passion and confidence, yet none of the urgency and frenzy of Papa’s. 

“Now we better get out of here before we do anything more we regret,” Poe said. “Or worse yet, not regret.”

He checked to see if she was burned anywhere, finding nothing that needed to be treated. He helped her towel off and she walked back into the bedroom. He shut the bathroom door briefly and when he emerged he was back in his gray sweatpants, his wet clothing wrapped in a towel. 

“So, what happens now?” Marcella grabbed a clean nightgown from the closet.

“Nothing,” Poe shrugged. “I thought this was it and I was prepared to...”

“What, Poe?” She questioned.

“Go with you,” Poe looked at his feet. 

“Don’t ever do something so stupid for me. I’m not worth it, really,” Marcella stood in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. “Don’t.”

Poe’s eyes were tearing up. “I can’t lose you.” 

“I belong to him and there is nothing we can do about that. But you are my best friend,” she stated matter-of-factly. She knew she felt more, but wasn’t going to risk their lives again, not now. 

Poe looked her in the eyes and grabbed her face in his hands. He leaned down, mouth slightly open like he was going to kiss her lips again and he quickly shook his head and kissed her forehead. 

“I better go and see how he’s doing. Nihil freed me this morning to go and get the two of you. You didn’t tell anyone anything, did you?”

“Not like I could tap out morse code on the door? What are you talking about?”

“I realize the reason he told us not to tell anyone is because then he would have had to do it. He really has a fear of losing control and not making his mark within the family. Especially now that they’ve been nominated for an American Grammy. He won’t lose face. Please. Be careful. I am so sorry this all happened. I’ll check in with you later. Do what you feel you can today, but take it easy. There should be good hangover food in the dining room,” he smiled.

“Unfortunately, I was completely sober for the whole thing,” Marcella stated. 

“There are all kinds of hangovers, love. See you soon,” Poe winked and closed the door behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

Three weeks later, Poe came knocking while Marcella was practicing.

“He wants to see you,” Poe informed her. “Let’s go.” 

Marcella knew this had to happen, but she was still trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing. What the hell was she supposed to say? What would he say?

Poe dropped her off at the door as usual and she knocked. 

“Come in, please,” Papa stated. 

When she entered, he gestured for her to sit in the chair in front of the desk. He reached down and took her grucifix in his hand, rubbing his thumb over it and looking at Marcella. He used both his hands to remove it from around her neck. She looked up at him. 

“Why?” She asked. 

“Because this isn’t real. This is an obligation not freely given and I can no longer ask that of you.”

“But it’s what I came here for. It’s what I sold my fucking soul for!” Marcella’s eyes were welling up.

“No, you sold your soul for the opportunity to sing and play onstage in front of the world, not be obligated to someone who doesn’t deserve...who can’t give you everything you need here,” he looked at his feet. “In another week, I’ll be gone until March. You need the time now to get ready for your end of year tests. Do well on them and I will see you when I return.”

Papa turned and walked back around the desk. Opening the drawer, he placed the grucifix in it and closed it. 

“Think about what you want. Remember, I may be a hindrance to your progress here. Not everyone sees me as you do. If and when you want to return to me, it must be done freely. Do what you wish here. Become what you have set out to become. If I am a part of that, wonderful. If not, I’ll watch you from afar. 

He came back around the desk and leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

“You may go now,” he whispered. 

“But….” Marcella protested. 

“No, not now,” Papa stated firmly, hitting the intercom. “Poe, please come take Marcella back to her room.”

Marcella walked to the door, biting her lip hard and trying to cry silently so Papa could not hear her. 

Poe popped the door open, pulled Marcella out, then quickly shut the door, whisking her quickly down the hall. Marcella gasped. She had been holding back her anguish until she thought Papa would not longer be able to hear and then she let it all go, sobbing into Poe’s jacket. 

“Let’s get back,” he ushered her to her room. 

Marcella threw herself on the bed and continued wailing. 

“Explain to me what he said,” Poe sat by her, rubbing her back as she cried. 

“He took my grucifix, said I wasn’t obligated to him anymore and that if I wanted to be with him I had to wait until he came back and pass all my tests and do it freely and I can do whatever I want,” Marcella ran on, continuing to blubber into her pillow. 

“So basically he released you from all obligation to him until after he comes back and you pass all your end of year tests,” Poe asserted.

“Yessssssss” Marcella continued crying. 

“Do you realize that is probably one of the most unselfish things he’s ever done?”

“What do you mean?”

“He wants you to do well after he is gone. He told you before, you have talent they cannot deny. I already know they are looking at you for a few years out, when Copia takes over. Plus, you should take some time to get to know Luka. He is very different from Gianni. I think you will like him.” 

“How is he different?”

“Hard to explain. Much quieter, very kind. Not bent on revenge or having only his own way. You have to understand they come from very different places. The Gabrielis came here from Italy 300 years ago. They were pushed out by the Catholics, of course and started a dark monastery and nunnery here. Hence, a 300 year old building with a G in the middle of the upside down crucifix. They may have come here, but they never assimilated to life outside the church. Heck, most here only started to learn English this generation, when the Director showed up. That’s why they all still have heavy accents. Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator have been out in the world, but that's it. They decided Latin, Italian and some Swedish just wasn’t enough for world domination. Matteo and Marco both hate speaking English. Gianni does it because it’s easier with the recruits, but Luka is naturally curious. He’s a seeker, a learner. I used to be his babysitter,” Poe laughed. “That age thing is all bullshit, too. Gianni is not the youngest by 3 months. He’s the youngest by 13 years and three months. Publicity is a fickle thing. And Luka is 10 years younger than Gianni, so...” 

“Are you trying to talk me into something?” Marcella sat up, wiping her eyes. 

“Oh no! Nothing of the sort. I just don’t want you to be afraid of him. He’s quite the professional and I think you will find him interesting.”

“As long as I don’t have to feed the rats.” 

“Nah, we give that to the newbies,” Poe giggled.


	27. Chapter 27

March 2016

 

Poe keyed in to Marcella’s room while she was sitting on the bed reading a Latin text.

“Do you ever think you might walk in on me doing something personal?”

“I presume you will scream when and if I ever do so,” Poe smirked. 

“Makes me think you might want to catch me doing something personal.”

“Maybe,” Poe admitted. “But in all honestly, that is not my goal. However, I am here to tell you that you passed everything and you’re moving to Year Three in music. You’ve done so well, they are skipping you up a year.”

“Is Papa back yet?” 

“Three days,” Poe shook his head. “He already knows, though.”

“No secrets from management?”

“None.”

“Did he say anything about me? I mean, after someone told him I passed everything.”

“No. Not a word.” Poe answered. “But don’t worry. He’ll want to see you when he returns. If you want to see him, that is. He won’t ask for you. You’ll have to go to him.”

 

********************

 

Three days later

 

Marcella knew Papa and the Ghouls were back due to all the talking in the dining room. Jasmine and Bryan came to sit by her. 

“Well, look who got a big promotion!” Jasmine teased. “I bet we know how that happened.”

“You mean like how you passed history,” Marcella blinked her eyes purposefully at Jasmine and smiled. 

“No judgment from me!” Bryan piped in. “I am not gay, but I would so suck a dick to get ahead here. Good news is that since I am promoted, I do get to date underclassmen if I want. Too bad there are only two and, of course, they’re both guys.”

Marcella and Jasmine both laughed, knowing that Papa I kept Brian on a tight rein. 

“Oh yeah, Bryan, so when are you getting your dog collar?” Jasmine giggled. 

“Already have one,” he waved his grucifix at her. “Where’s yours, Marcella?”

“Long story,” Marcella sighed. 

“You’re not with him anymore?” Jasmine was astounded. 

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Brian asked. “If you’re looking for...”

“Stop that! No, it’s just really weird right now.”

“Sounds like this whole place,” Bryan shook his head. “How are there only two recruits for this year? That’s just odd. I thought they were really looking to expand the program.” 

“I heard they are taking fewer, but much better, recruits now,” Jasmine said. “Who knows their logic?”

**********

 

Marcella went back to her room to finish her studies for the evening. She was looking forward to band jam tomorrow because that was the one place where no one questioned her, they just played. They just left it all on the rehearsal room floor and those days were the days she waited for every week. Someone would always encourage others in the room by shouting, “Play it as if your life depended on it.” The first time it happened, there were nervous twitters around the room, but by now everyone responds with, “Because it does!” followed by laughter and the shaking of heads. 

She showered, put on a fresh nightgown and crawled into bed. 

Marcella woke up in the darkness and looked over at her clock. It read 1:30 a.m. She sat up and decided that it was now or never. She put on her slippers and went to her door. She put an ear to it, listening in case there was anyone in the hallway. She opened it just a peek and seeing no one, she shut her door behind her and started down the corridor.

She was standing in front of Papa’s office and again, put her ear to the door to see if she could hear him. Upon hearing no movement, she opened the door. The office was dark and she knew he was not in there. She could see no light in the bathroom so she assumed he was asleep. She softly opened the door to his room and saw him laying on his side in bed, half covered by the blanket. She could also see that he wasn’t alone, but could not see who he was with, who was on the other side. 

Fuck it, thought Marcella. She kicked off her slippers, then pulled off her nightgown and tossed it over a chair, slipping into bed beside Papa. 

He stirred a little and whispered, “Ah, my Marcella has returned to me.” 

Papa kissed her on the cheek and she snuggled her back into his chest. She heard the other person get up from the bed and go through the office to the bathroom. Papa scooted more to the other side, and pulled her to the middle.

“Hey, what are you doing?” she muttered, half asleep already.

“You’ll see,” he whispered into her ear and then gently bit it. 

She felt a shadow over her and looked up to see Poe. She smiled slightly when she felt him climb in next to her and put his arm around her as well. 

“I’m not sure if...I’ve never” Marcella started.

“Do you want both of us to stay?” Papa asked, once again kissing and biting all around her ear. 

“Yes.” 

“Then don’t worry about it. Just do what you need to and return,” he gestured toward the bathroom. 

When she returned, they were both sitting with their backs against the headboard, stroking each others’ cocks. 

“Do you want to taste him, Marcella?” Papa asked. 

Marcella just nodded and climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Poe’s legs. His cock was about the same length as Papa’s but much thicker. She looked Poe right in the eyes and held his gaze as she leaned down and kissed just the head of his member, not using her hands at all. He had a slight smile on his face as his dick twitched. She licked over the head and then down the shaft as much as she could with Papa still stroking it. She grabbed Papa’s hand and pushed it away so she could continue to lick and suck Poe, him in her left hand. She reached over with her right hand and started stroking Papa. Hearing the two of them groan under her hands and mouth was intoxicating. She leaned over and took Papa in her mouth, pressing her tongue against the slit of his cock and watching him squirm, trying hard not to just jam it down her throat, which she knew was what he wanted to do. 

She looked up into Poe’s eyes and saw his longing. He reached out to stroke her head with one hand, the other gripping the sheet tightly. Poe grabbed her hand, pulled it away from his cock to his mouth and kissed her palm. He then slid down underneath her and gently started tugging on her inner labia with his lips. Marcella could not help but grind herself into his mouth. He lapped his tongue up under her clit and broadly over all of it, swirling it over and over around her most sensitive area. Marcella took Papa in as deep as she could and he groaned louder. 

She took Papa out of her mouth, gasping. 

“Please...” she panted.

“Oh, cara mia! Did you want something more?” 

Marcella was barely able to speak as Poe kept hitting every wonderful spot between her legs, stopping to lick her thighs, then back to her sopping pussy. 

“Please...”

“You want Poe to fuck you?” 

Marcella nodded. 

“Okay, I will leave.”

“No! Stay, too!” Marcella knew she was totally inarticulate at the moment. 

“Ah, you want both of us to fuck you?”

Marcella nodded.  
Poe moved back up the bed and beckoned Marcella to him. He was lying flat and she felt like such a whore just climbing on, just wanting it so badly, but it felt right. Poe began to slowly move in her, looking deep into her eyes as he did so. Papa was behind her, grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples, making her squeak in surprise at the pain. 

Poe appeared to be in total bliss when Papa whispered, “Poe, reach into the drawer and get me the lube.” 

Poe slapped at the drawer and it opened. He reached in and handed Papa the first thing he grabbed and handed it to Papa. It was the Phallus Mortis. 

Papa laughed and said, “I promise you, Marcella, I will never, ever fuck you with my brother’s dick.” He tossed it to the floor. 

Poe reached in and found the tube and handed it to Papa. 

“Much better.” 

Marcella could hear him spreading it over his cock and then felt a few drops of it sliding down her crack. She let out an involuntary cry when he stuck two of his fingers in her, working them in and out. 

“Lean forward just a touch more, amore,” he removed his fingers. 

Marcella complied and felt him start to fill her ass slowly. Papa took his time working it in and out, allowing her to adjust to his size before starting to gently thrust into her, matching Poe’s strokes.  
Marcella had never felt so completely full and completely taken. Papa held her by the hips. She leaned down onto Poe’s chest, letting Papa’s strokes drive them forward. 

“You feel so amazing, Marcella,” Papa whispered. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

She could hear his breath become shallow and felt him groan loudly as he filled her. Taking his time, he climbed over the two of them and laid next to them on his back. 

Marcella sat up and put her hands on Poe’s chest as she slowly clenched herself around him. He smiled and thrust up into her quick and hard. She slipped off him and laid on her back, inviting him into her arms. He returned to her and plunged himself in to the hilt, holding it there and looking into Marcella’s eyes. She saw none of the frenzy she did with Papa, just the confidence Poe had. He held her gaze as he started to bang her harder and harder, bringing her so close and then slowing down to give her a chance and catch her breath, then thrusting into her again. 

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Tell me when you’re close.”

“I’m close,” she whispered back. 

Poe pulled himself almost all the way out, then slammed back in over and over, the both of them gasping and sweating. Marcella could feel herself reaching the edge. 

“I’m….coming,” Marcella felt herself squirt around his cock. 

He exploded seconds later, filling her. He kissed the tears from her eyes and wiped the drool from her mouth. He leaned in and whispered, very softly this time, “I love you.”

Marcella sat up and wrapped her arms around him. She looked over at Papa who was fast asleep. 

“Thank you for not falling asleep on me,” Marcella commented. 

“How could I?” Poe smirked. “But give me about ten minutes and I’ll be sawing logs as well.” 

“I should probably go back to my room.”

“No, stay with us,” Poe demanded, guiding her in to the bed next to him and pulling up the covers. “Besides, you don’t think we’re done yet, do you?”


	28. Chapter 28

Upon opening her eyes, Marcella realized she was alone in Papa’s bed. She threw off the covers and quietly opened the door to the office. Finding it empty, she scurried across the room to the bathroom. It would be just her luck to get caught standing naked in Papa’s office. She could hear the water running as she opened the door and quickly ducked in, softly shutting the door behind her. 

The bathroom was large, with black and white tiles on the floor and in the shower. The cabinetry was white with black fixtures. The shower lay directly across from the door and Marcella saw that Papa was sitting on the built in seat at the back of the shower and Poe was on his knees in front of him, one hand on Papa’s chest while Papa’s hand was in his hair. Marcella just stood quietly watching them, enjoying the show so much that she reached down to touch herself. The sounds of Poe and Papa moaning and swearing made her even hotter, to the point where she had to steady herself on the sink with her other hand. She closed her eyes and continued rubbing her fingers over her clit. She groaned aloud, realizing too late that she had given herself away. 

Papa opened the shower door. 

“Surely, you would like to join us? Unless, of course, you prefer to take care of that yourself?” he smirked. 

“Yes,” Marcella squeaked out.

“Yes to which?” Poe chimed in. 

“Really, Poe?”

“Always, Marcella.” 

“Get in here,” Papa reached and grabbed Marcella’s arm, playfully pulling her in with them. 

“Gianni, I have to go to this meeting in a few minutes and I...” Poe was interrupted by Marcella reaching up to kiss him, filling his mouth with her tongue.

“I’ll let you go,” said Marcella, “But you have to promise me a visit later.” 

Poe nodded and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his midsection and heading off.

She turned away from the water to face Papa. He knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her stomach and hips, licking over the places where her legs met her torso. He buried his face in her trimmed pubic hair and inhaled. He looked up at her smiling and said, “You smell...well-fucked,” before tugging on her lips with his teeth. She put both hands in his hair and held him to her. He grabbed her cheeks in both hands and squeezed hard, dipping his tongue down to spread her inner lips. 

Papa stood, turned her around, and sat her down. He detached the handheld shower head and adjusted the water pressure to a pulse. Turning back to her, he motioned for her to hold her legs open. Marcella complied and Papa used his left hand to open her lips and his right hand to maneuver the shower stream to her pussy. He held the water there as Marcella started to squirm. The warm water felt amazing and the pulse was driving her further into a frenzy. Papa stuck two fingers in her, reaching back for her G-spot and wiggling the shower head. 

“Fuck!” Marcella screamed and slapped the wet tile. 

“Wow! You really like this, ghuleh, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Marcella gasped. 

“How much?”

“A lot, dammit!” Marcella was annoyed at being questioned because she just wanted to cream all over him. 

“Hmm...do you like the shower head better? Or my tongue?” He asked, replacing the water with his tongue and lips, pulling at her and licking, all while still fucking her with his fingers. He stopped and put the water stream back onto her nub. 

“Shit!” Marcella exclaimed, once again slapping the tile. 

“Do you want to come, tesoro?” He was smiling at her. 

Marcella scowled at him. “YES!” 

“That sounds pretty definite,” he giggled. “Come for me, amore.” 

Marcella concentrated on the water stream hitting her in just the right place. The temperature and pulse were perfect. She felt herself getting closer and closer until she felt her release, pulsing around his fingers. 

“Such a good girl,” Papa dropped the shower head and removed his fingers, taking time to lick each one. Marcella was collapsed back against the wall.Papa stood, grabbed her hand in his, entwining their fingers as he grabbed his cock in his other hand, stroking it while looking into her eyes. 

“Yes” Marcella said. “For me.”

“Ungh,” Papa moaned as he continued to look at her, bringing himself to climax, spurting over her tummy and breasts. 

Marcella reached down and scooped it up with her free hand, jamming three fingers in her mouth to taste him. She then wiped off more and held it to his lips, where he gently sucked it off her fingers. He sat down hard next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. 

“I think we might need a shower after this,” he laughed. 

“Just stay with me like this for a few more minutes,” Marcella requested, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“As long as you would like, mia principessa.”


	29. Chapter 29

After they showered, Marcella realized that it was 10:00 a.m. and all she had to wear was her nightgown. 

“Um, Papa?” Marcella hesitated. 

“What is it?” He was digging through his dresser for matching socks. 

“All I have here to wear is this.” Marcella held it up.

“Yeah and?”

“It’s ten in the morning.”

“Why yes, it is.”

“The halls will be full of brothers and sisters going to class, etc.”

“Certainly.” He looked up from his task and smiled at her. “Are you ashamed to have been here? Put on your gown and come sit with me.”

After he finished dressing, he joined her in the office, plopping down unceremoniously in the chair next to hers.

“So. You want to know what is going on? Why I took your grucifix?” 

“Yes.”

“Because I decided that it’s not fair to expect you to be at my beck and call. I have been out in the world for nearly a year now. You lived in it for many years. You know this” he gestured around himself, “is not the world.” 

“I thought it meant you didn’t care about me.”

“I hope you don’t still think that.”

“Honestly, I don’t know what to think.”

“I want to be with you. If you want to be with me, be with me. Or Poe. Or both of us. Or others. Will I ever be totally faithful? Probably not with my body, but it has nothing to do with my feelings for you. I took the grucifix so you could do whatever you liked without being punished for not adhering to my wishes. You have a spirit inside you that I do not wish to hinder. For some reason, you are like a bird who makes me want to leave the cage door open. Normally, I would keep someone triple locked in that cage. But it felt wrong for you. It’s hard to explain,” he shrugged and grabbed her hands. “Does it make any sense?”

Marcella smiled softly at him, “It does.”

“Good. Now I will give it back to you,” Papa stated, returning to his desk and handing her the grucifix from the drawer. “I’ll have an amended letter for you this afternoon.”

“Thank you,” Marcella took it back and put it around her neck.

“Oh yes, the nightgown. Hang on,” Papa hit the button on his phone. “Poe? You are back from your meeting?”

“Yep. What do you need?”

“Please go to Marcella’s room and bring a habit to my office. She is concerned about doing a walk of embarrassment.”

“Shame,” corrected Poe. “Walk of shame.”

“Why would anyone be ashamed? Embarrassed, I could see. Walking back in your clothes from the night before does scream that you got a good fucking, but why shame?”

“You know, we’ve had this talk about understanding morals before. Be there in a minute.”

“I still don’t understand the problem,” Papa looked at Marcella, who was giggling. He released the button on the intercom. 

“Well, Americans are especially bad about sex.”

“What do you mean, bad? You seem fine,” he grinned.

“But we aren’t fine talking about it and we don’t want to be seen as having done it.”

“That makes no sense. Americans are braggarts. Why not about sex?”

“Cultural issues due to religious indoctrination.”

“Oh! It’s a Christian thing. That explains it totally,” Papa slapped his hand on the desk, pleased with himself for having figured it out. “Thank you, my sweet. It will help me understand the American recruits much better. No wonder they always look so flustered.” 

Poe popped in right then with Marcella’s habit, handing it to her. 

“Underwear?”

“Uh...” Poe stammered. 

“Forget it. Commando day. I gotta go,” Marcella tore off her nightgown, threw on her dress and hurried out the door, late for everything. 

 

Marcella came back from classes mid afternoon and Poe was waiting for her in the leather chair by the window. 

“I see you have your grucifix back.”

“I felt naked without it,” Marcella admitted. She looked at her nightstand and saw the black trifold on it. She opened her letter and it said one sentence, “Do what thou will. PEIII.”

“How do you feel about that?” Poe asked. 

“Relieved, honestly. I thought maybe he had reconsidered everything and was going to send me packing to the netherworld.”

“He loves you.”

“I’m not sure he can.”

“I love you,” Poe looked at her hopefully. 

“Poe, I love you, too,” Marcella replied. “But is it enough that it will never be just the two of us?”

“Of course. You’ve seen my life here. This is truly enough. Your first obligation, and mine, is to the church.” 

Poe rose from the chair and wrapped his arms around her. She reciprocated and put her head on his shoulder. 

“I also wanted to tell you that Papa will be in and out between now and November and when he’s here, he’ll be working on things with The Director, so he won’t be around much.”

“It’s okay. You’ll keep me company, right? Or are you going off with him this time?”

“Not this time, but maybe soon. I hate the thought of leaving you alone here without either of us.”

“I don’t think anyone is going to try to poison me again. Tomas is pretty calm and accepting.”

“Neither of the new guys are Gianni’s so there is that. Although that one is handsome as fuck, but not as hot as Father Adam.”

“Have you ever?”

“No, he’s completely straight, believe it or not. Not a bit interested.” 

“The sisters will be happy to know that. I mean, the ones who haven’t discovered it themselves.”

“Like your friend, Jasmine?”

“Oh, you know about that?” 

“Yes and she better watch herself because she does not have permission.”

“Are you kidding me? She’s doing this behind Two’s back? Have you said anything?” Marcella stepped back from Poe.

“Not yet. But you might want to speak with her because I am not the only one who knows.”

“Who else knows?”

“Gianni.”

“What? Did she fuck Papa, too?” 

“I don’t know, honestly. I just know he knows.”

“I’ll talk to her privately about this.” 

“All right. Marco has no compunction about sending someone packing to the Old One over that. She should ask him for a pass.”

“What? She should ask for what? A hall pass to fuck Father Adam? Two would go for that?”

“He might say no, but there’s no harm in asking. Besides, I don’t want to see Father Adam get a strike against him, either.”

“Yeah, but then if he says no, she’s played her hand.”

“Better that than the slice and dice, no?” 

Poe pulled her back to him, tipping her face up to his with his fingers and kissing her gently. She put her hand on his chest to feel his heart beating. Marcella looked into his eyes and all she could see was calm and warmth. It was a stark contrast to Papa. When she looked at Gianni, all she could see was static and desire.

“So, are you going to tell me your real name?”

“Why?”

“It just seems even a little sleazy for me to be fucking someone whose real name I don’t know.”

“Emile Louis.” 

“French?”

“Yes.”

“Why is this like pulling teeth?”

“Because who I was is not important. Who I am is.”

“And who are you?”

“Just Poe.”

“You really are incredibly secretive about things. Those tattoos, the marks on your inner arms?”

“It’s all why they will never, ever kill me. You know that mark I said was my first strike? Not even close. I’m sorry I was not truthful.”

“So why are you allowed to do whatever.”

“Because of who my ancestors were.”

“Who were they?”

“I have royal blood. Suffice it to say.”

“What lineage?”

“Don’t...”

“Come on, please. It doesn’t matter to me. You could be the descendant of Charlemagne or the Tsar of Russia and it would not matter one bit to me. Do they take your blood? Are those protection symbols?”

“Yes and not really. The sigils were to dedicate my body to various demons for various things. The blood they use for rituals.” 

Poe sighed, broke away from her embrace and sat on the bed. 

“Please, sit with me.”

Marcella complied, still really confused. 

“When I was found on the street, it was because they were looking for me. My mother had died in child birth and my father was trying to protect me, but one of the overzealous thugs they sent accidentally killed him. So I ran as fast as I could out of there. I made it two years before they found me.”

“Who? The Church?”

“Yes. The religious mission was looking for one of us.”

“One of who?” Marcella was about done with this. 

“A Merovingian.”

“A what?”

“The direct descendant of Jesus Christ and Mary Magdalene.”

“Did you just go all DaVinci Code on me?”

“Whether or not you believe they were a satanic dynasty, a holy one or it was a bunch of bullshit, you can see why I was kind of...sought out. In all fairness, except for the sigils and minor blood loss, Nihil and Imperator have treated me as well as their own sons,” Poe shrugged.

 

“I’m not sure how I would feel about that, especially after they killed your father. Or the retirements of the Papas.”

“The person who killed my father made a grave error he will never make again.”

“How can you be so sure of that?”

Poe just softly smiled.

“Oh,” was all Marcella could squeak out. 

“But,” Poe said, quickly standing, “It is now five minutes to four and you will be late for Band Jam, which I know is your favorite. Come to my room after dinner?” 

“You’ve never invited me there before. Next to Papa’s?”

Poe nodded, “Now scoot!” and slapped her bottom as they went out the door together.


	30. Chapter 30

Marcella made her way to the dining room after an awesome Band Jam. She was still high from playing when she saw Jasmine sitting at a table with Bryan and a brother she did not know who was looking down and scribbling on something. She sucked in a quick breath and sighed, not wanting to have the conversation that she knew had to happen with her friend. She got her tray and took a seat next to Jasmine. 

“Hi, I’m Marcella. Third year keyboards. Nice to meet you?” She extended her hand to the new guy, who looked up from his writing and took her hand. Fuck! Marcella thought, this guy is beautiful. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair and big blue green eyes, full lips, and a nose that upturned just a touch. 

“George Gordon. First year rhythm guitar.” He smiled. 

“Where from?”

“Scotland. I will also be working on art restoration and unholy poetry,” he said with a strong accent.

“You’re a writer as well?”

Jasmine chimed in with, “His poetry is wonderful.” 

Marcella could tell Jasmine was already smitten and she could not blame her. He certainly was pretty. 

“Wait a minute,” Marcella said. “George Gordon?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I think we have your nickname already, then, Lord Byron.” Marcella giggled.

“I’ve been found out,” George smiled and went back to writing. 

“Need to talk to you in private,” Marcella said to Jasmine after finishing her dinner. 

“Mkay. Where?”

“Meet me in the practice room in ten minutes?”

 

When Marcella got to the practice room, Jasmine was already there. 

“What’s going on?”

“You and Father Adam.”

“And? You’ve known about that forever.”

“Does Two know?”

Jasmine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

“He doesn’t need to.”

“Well, Poe knows and so does Three.”

“Fuck!” 

“Yeah, and since you are my friend and I would like to keep you around, Poe suggested you ask Two for a hall pass.”

Jasmine burst out laughing. 

“That’s actually a thing?”

“He just suggested it and when I said it would show your hand, he did say, ‘Well at least you wouldn’t get the knife if you asked for permission.’”

“He’s got a point. I’ll bring it up. Right now he has two others, so that gives me a little better chance, especially since Maggie is his favorite.” 

“Give it a shot and see what happens, but whatever you do, don’t admit anything.”

“Yeah, I got that.” 

 

Marcella left the practice room and when she found herself standing in front of Poe’s door, she became nervous. She didn’t know why, but something was giving her butterflies in her stomach. It’s not like she hadn’t been with him before, but not alone and she’d never been invited to his quarters. She knocked lightly. 

“Come in,” she heard Poe from the other side of the door. 

She opened the door and stepped into his room. She immediately noticed the smell of incense and burning wood. Poe was sitting across the room from her in front of a lit fireplace in a settee made of burgundy velvet and ebony wood. The walls were a dark grey and the bed was the same ebony wood with a burgundy velvet duvet. One wall was completely lined with overstuffed black bookshelves and a huge stereo system. On the mantle over the fireplace, a grucifix hung on the wall. On the shelf in front of it was a large taxidermied raven.

“Your friend,” Marcella pointed as she walked over to him.

“Among them, yes,” he replied, taking his glasses off and putting them and his book down on the small table next to the settee. He was wearing his uniform of black pants and a black dress shirt. 

She sat next to him and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. 

“The glasses are new,” she remarked. 

“Getting old is no fun,” he replied.

“You’re far from old,” Marcella countered. 

“Hmmm… in some ways I feel very young, especially when I am with you.” 

“That’s sweet of you to say,” Marcella put her arms around him and snuggled into his side. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

“I think I will,”she smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “At least this time I have a dress to wear back to my room in the morning. And why didn’t anyone tell me that Lord Byron was a recruit?”

“You noticed his name, eh?” Poe giggled. 

“Right away.”

“So! What do you think of my room?”

“It’s lovely and feels very homey. Welcoming. For a satanic follower, of course,” Marcella smirked. 

“Is the fire too hot? I know it’s March but this place is always so damned drafty. I keep telling Brother Dave we need more sealant around the windows.”

“It’s fine, love,” she said, snuggling in closer. 

Marcella undid the top two buttons on his shirt and slid her fingers in over his light chest hair. 

“Mmmmm,” Poe kissed her forehead again. 

She undid too more buttons and pulled his shirt tails from his pants. 

“Yes,” he whispered into her ear. “Undress me.”

Marcella pulled away and bent down to the floor to untie his shoes. She slipped each one off, followed by his socks. Poe wiggled his toes at her. She slowly finished unbuttoning his shirt and he leaned up so she could easily slide it off. She stood in front of him and undid his trousers, and as he raised his ass so she could remove them, she quickly yanked them down over his hips, causing his hard cock to spring free. She pulled them the rest of the way down and discarded them to the floor. 

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “There is no sexy way to get out of this thing.”

“Yes, there is,” Poe stood naked in front of her and reached around to her back. She could feel his erection pressing against her as he unbuttoned her dress. When finished, he pulled it just over her shoulders. Leaning down, he pecked tiny little kisses from her shoulder up to her neck, gently sinking his teeth into her neck and sucking. Marcella felt her knees weaken. He kissed and licked around the front of her throat and down the other side of her neck, across to her other shoulder. Poe held her face in his hands as he kissed her lips gently and then pushed the habit off her shoulders and down to the floor. Marcella stepped out of it and slipped off her shoes. 

Poe continued, hooking his fingers underneath her bra straps and pulling her to him. Again, reaching behind her he used both hands to quickly unclasp her bra. He slowly lowered her straps, first left, then right, kissing his way down her chest, exposing her breasts a bit at a time until she dropped the bra off her arms, putting her hands in his hair. Poe cupped her breast in his hand and leaned down, taking her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking it slowly. He reached over to her other breast and did the same. Marcella shivered in arousal. When he leaned back up, Marcella ran her hands over his chest, tracing the Lucifer sigil with her index finger. He pulled her to him, then sank to his knees in front of her. 

“Dare you to do it without your hands,” Marcella said quietly. 

Poe could see she was already damp with excitement. He wiggled his fingers at her and then clasped them behind his back. Reaching forward with his mouth, she gasped as he quickly nipped at the wet spot on her panties.. She traced her fingers over his shoulders and then into his hair, pulling him into her. He moved his mouth up and over to the left, using his lips to peel the material from her waist, then doing the same to the right and finally tugging at the middle with his lips and teeth to pull her panties off her hips. Still on his knees, he wiggled behind her and bit her ass cheek hard before pulling the silky panties off her backside with his teeth. She parted her legs and shimmied her hips and her undergarment fell to the floor. 

“Not bad,” she smiled down at him. “I kind of like you in this position.”

Tracing a line of kisses under her belly button, he looked up and smiled. Marcella sunk to her knees and took his face in her hands, leaning in and gently kissing and biting his lower lip. He pulled away and grabbed her hands. 

“Come sit with me,” he pulled her back to her feet and led her over to the bed. He hopped up onto the middle of it and sat cross legged against the headboard, patting the spot right in front of him. Marcella sat as he instructed.

“Give me your hand,” he said, reaching for her left hand and holding it to his heart. He then placed his hand in the middle of Marcella’s chest. 

“Now look at me and breathe slowly – in and out and try to match my breathing,” Poe advised. 

A few minutes passed with their hands on each other, just breathing together, the only other sound in the room was the crackling of the logs in the fireplace. Marcella felt so much calm coming from Poe, just warmth and love radiating off him. Marcella looked at Poe quizzically, wondering why he was doing this.

“Pure selfishness on my part. If you are truly in touch with your partner, the sex gets even better.”

“Uh, were you disappointed?” Marcella looked horrified.

“Not at all, my sweet. I just want you to have the most pleasure possible. “

“You, um, were very pleasing.”

“Thank you, love. This is not something that will happen quickly, like tonight, but it will happen.”

“What?”

“An orgasm that blows your head off.” 

“Well, now,” was all Marcella could answer. 

“Put your hands on your knees now. And kiss me. No hands.”

Marcella leaned in and kissed Poe delicately on his lips. He sweetly returned her kiss, mouth open, tongue searching for hers. They exchanged gentle kisses for minutes until Poe could feel Marcella’s breathing change and her aggressively nipping at his lips. He pulled away.

“May I touch you?” he asked, 

“Please.”

Poe started at her hair, softly moving it away from her face. He traced over her brow, her nose, her lips and over her jaw line. He ran both of his palms gently across her shoulders and down her arms. He touch her knees, working his way up her legs, gently kneading and caressing. Cupping her breasts in his hands, Marcella looked at him and bit her lip. She felt her nipples harden, even though he wasn’t touching them. 

“I need you to...” Marcella started.

“I will,” Poe replied. “Come here.”

Pulling her onto his lap facing him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. Marcella was shaking, she was so incredibly heightened and she knew she had to be just soaking him. She needed him in her now. 

“Please,” Marcella whispered.

“Take it from me. I’m yours,” Poe softly smiled and closed his eyes. 

Marcella put one hand on Poe’s shoulder and grabbed his cock in her other hand, positioning it at her opening. Slowing sinking down on him, his thickness parting her, she moaned loudly and shivered. He grabbed her hips and started moving in her, unhurried.

“Take your time,” Poe encouraged. Opening his eyes, he kept one hand in the small of her back while reaching up to move her hair from her face. “I like to watch.”

“Old perv,” Marcella smile. 

“And who is riding the old perv’s dick?” Poe smirked. 

Poe guided her hips so he was almost all the way out of her and slowly brought her back, flush against him over and over. 

“I like to watch your face,” he kissed her lips.

“I like to watch your body flush,” he kissed her chest.

“I like to feel you pulling at me every time I stroke into you,” he nuzzled her chin and neck. 

Marcella was shivering, her legs were quaking as she continued to be guided by his movements. 

“Please make me come,” she begged.

“Not yet,” he whispered in her ear, flicking his tongue over it and dragging her earlobe through his teeth. 

“Not...sure...I can last much...longer,” she gasped, her breathing ragged.

“You will,” Poe assured her. He leaned forward and placed her on the bed in front of him. 

“No, please don’t stop,” Marcella again begged, scooting down the bed so he could continue. 

“I won’t,” he said, pulling out and sitting between her spread legs. He grabbed her leg and kissed her calf, licking and kissing up to her thigh, unhurried. Poe repeated it on her other leg. When he got to the top, he crawled up, putting his hands on each side of her and wiggled his hips, rubbing himself all over her wetness. She was so aroused that she accepted him easily this time, wrapping her legs around him and pushing back up against him as he started stroking again, so agonizingly slow that Marcella was ready to scream in frustration.

“So, should I have mercy on you?” He asked.

“Please,” Marcella reached up and scratched down his back, digging in. 

“Ungh….FUCK!” Poe screamed and reached back, hooking Marcella’s left leg up over the crook of his arm, while holding the right down and starting to plow into her. She reached down with two fingers, stroking herself while he continued to hit all the right places inside her. Every nerve ending was on point and Marcella could not stop shaking as he quickened his pace.

“Look at me,” he ordered. “I want to watch you come.”

Staring up into his eyes, Marcella groaned, emitting little cries in time with his thrusts. Tossing her head from side to side she dug her nails into his shoulders as she arched her back and felt herself release just as Poe started to become erratic in his movements. His face dripped sweat on hers as he continued to meet her gaze. She sunk her nails into his ass and he exploded into her, stroking until he was spent and then collapsing on top of her, his head on her chest. Their breathing returning to normal, the two enjoyed the calm of the afterglow.

“I think I am going to pass out,” Marcella spoke after a few minutes.

“No, I think more accurately, you are going to sleep,” Poe lifted his head and stretched his arms, kissing her neck. He pulled himself up to his knees. 

“Come on, get under the covers or you will be freezing by morning,” Poe helped pull her up.

Marcella crawled up the bed and slid under the duvet. 

“There you go, love,” Poe kissed her as she drifted off. 

There was a light knocking on the door. Poe put on his robe and opened it a sliver, the light shining on Marcella and causing her to stir and waken, but not open her eyes. 

“What?” Poe whispered, stepping out, but still leaving the door open a bit. 

Marcella could not hear what the other person was saying or who it was, but she knew it wasn’t Papa’s voice.

“It will all be fine. It’s all going like it’s supposed to go. Be patient, you will get your turn as promised.”

Marcella tried to listen more closely to identify the speaker, but again she could not.

“Now go, I’m busy. I will talk with you more tomorrow.” Poe closed the door and returned to bed, pulling Marcella to his side and holding her as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this far. You have no idea how much I appreciate your kudos and comments! My husband had a friend named George Gordon. One time he called and I put down the phone and said, "Lord Byron's on the phone for you."


	31. Chapter 31

August 2016

 

Spring passed quickly into summer as Marcella continued her studies. Papa was mostly gone, but once in a while would come back to visit for a day or two and then he was off again. Marcella stayed with Poe most nights, but every third or fourth night she needed to be in her own bed, alone. She went back to her room after dinner one night and Poe was sitting in the chair by the window.

“I thought we agreed I would be alone tonight, love?” She asked, curious as to why he was there. 

“I need your help,” he stated, looking extremely serious. 

“What is it?” She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. 

“We have to do something and it might get dangerous.”

“What is it?” She demanded this time. 

“I have to show you, come with me.” Poe led her out of the room, down the hall and into the medical ward. It was empty and he led her to the very back of the area, to a small room off the ward full of beds and into what appeared to be a large closet. He opened the closet and there was a sweating ghoul sitting on a gurney. Dr. Nick was checking him out with a stethoscope. 

“Oh hey,” he said, like every day he was in a closet examining a ghoul.

“What is this?” Marcella asked Poe.

“This is Omega. And he needs to detox,” Poe replied and Dr. Nick nodded in agreement. 

“So what does this have to do with me?”

“We need your room to stash him.”

“Uh, why can’t he stay here?”

“Because Nihil and Imperator can’t know about this. It needs to be done quietly and they will know if someone is in the clinic. Omega is The Director’s best friend. Gianni is very enamored with him as well. So, we do our jobs, get him straightened up and,” Poe stopped and leaned over and whispered in Marcella’s ear, “we get him the fuck out of here.”

Marcella’s eyes widened as she was truly shocked to hear Poe, Mr. Follow the Church Rules, talking about getting someone out? Away? Like in a not dead way? She had never heard of anyone leaving. 

“Okay,” she gulped. “What do I need to do?”

“We’re going to hope like hell we can just wheel him to your room. We have to do it quickly and quietly. Dr. Nick will come and give him more meds when it’s time.”

“Why my room?”

“Because no one goes in there. I mean, besides me and Gianni unless there is something I don’t know?” Poe was asking sincerely, not accusingly. “Plus, we need someone to watch him.”

“And you’re sticking me with it? Thanks.”

“No, I promise you someone will be in there with him. It doesn’t have to be you and this should not take more than a week.” 

“A week?”

“We can’t move him the way he is now. He would not make it out of here alive. I can’t take that chance, so we wait,” Poe declared. “You’re in a sound proof room. It just makes sense, love. Please don’t be upset. But Gianni cannot know.”

“They’re friends. Why not?”

“Plausible deniability. If he doesn’t know, he doesn’t have to lie about it. The Director is asking for both of these things: secrecy and getting Omega out alive. And I have never disobeyed an order from The Director.”

“Even if it’s against Nihil and Imperator?”

“Sometimes their vindictiveness outweighs their prudence, unfortunately. That’s something I find myself responsible for reining in as well.”

“What? You’re trying to make them be nice?”

“No, that’s ludicrous to expect from a Satanist. I’ve just tried to get them to see see that tempering one’s responses works better for the long run when it comes to keeping people in line. Not every disobedience deserves the knife, some just warrant extra laundry duty,” Poe smiled. 

Dr. Nick ducked back out of the closet. “I think he’s ready for transport.”

“We’re going to have to cover his head. Think that will be okay, Omega?”

Omega nodded, not saying a word as the gurney was lowered to flat. 

Poe checked the hallway before they started wheeling him to Marcella’s room. She was pushing the head as Poe pulled the foot of the bed around the corner.

“Marcella? Is that you?” Fuck! It was Papa. He was back, too. She could hear his footsteps quicken and she motioned to Poe to put Omega in one of the rooms to the left. Poe quickly opened a door, shoved the gurney in and gently closed it behind him. Marcella kept walking, pretending she did not hear Papa.

“There you are!” Papa smiled as he stopped about three feet from the door behind which Poe had disappeared. She walked back to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I miss you so when I leave. But it’s like I fall in love with you all over again when I next lay eyes on you,” he bent down and kissed her, his arms around her shoulders. “I cannot wait any longer. Come in here with me.”

He reached for the door and before Marcella could think of anything beyond “randy fucker”, he had opened in and walked in. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in with him. Her eyes adjusted to the room and realized it was one of the clinic's semi-private rooms with two beds and a curtain in between. She knew why the curtain was pulled. 

Papa pulled her over to the bed closest to the door and shoved her onto the mattress.

“May I?”

“Anything. Always,” she figured she might as well keep him distracted in case someone coughed or something. 

He pulled up her skirt and quickly pulled down her panties, sinking to his knees on the floor by the bed and burying his face in her wetness.

“This is so pure…” he shook his head and went back to licking and sucking her. Marcella was surprised at how fast she always responded to him. His touch, his tongue, any part of him sent an electric spark through her. He gripped her thigh with one hand, continuing to flick over her lips and clit while undoing his pants and pulling out his cock. He stood, slipped off his pants and shoes and whispered to Marcella, “Get on your hands and knees.”

Marcella complied and soon he was behind her on the bed lining himself up with her opening. He plunged hard into her, bottoming out, filling her. She gasped when he ran his thumb over her back opening, then gripped her cheeks hard as he slammed into her over and over. Papa put one hand in the middle of her back, pressing her to the bed, her nipples hard, aching against the cotton sheets. He was taking what he wanted and he was not going to wait for her. He reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, using it as leverage to continue to just wreck her. She reached down underneath herself to stroke her clit as he continued to rut into her, groaning each time he hit the bottom of her pussy. She rubbed furiously and squirted on his cock, causing him to erupt inside her, howling as he rode out his orgasm. 

He pulled out of Marcella, kissed the small of her back and stood up. 

“I am sorry, my love. I have to go to a meeting,” he said, quickly putting his pants on, followed by his shoes. “I promise I will catch up with you later!” He stated as he shut the door behind him. 

Marcella picked up her panties and sighed loudly. Poe flung the curtain back and busted out laughing. Omega looked amused as well. 

“Excuse me!” Marcella put her panties back on and straightened her dress. “Nice tent, Omega.” He had obviously been enjoying the audio portion of the show. “Don’t think I don’t see yours, too, Poe.” 

“We have to go,” Poe reminded them, giggling. “We have two hallways to get down and hopefully there will be no people in them.”

When they rounded the last corner, Marcella went ahead and opened her door so they could just pull him in. 

“Okay,” Poe started, “Do we need to strap you to the bed?”

“I don’t know,” Omega replied. 

“Well, I think we should because you did try to run and we can’t have you ambling down the hallways at all because you are not supposed to be here. So, just through the worst of it, okay?”

Omega nodded. Marcella thought he looked very sad but she didn’t want to pry just yet. He was also really sweaty and shaky. 

Poe took the restraints off the gurney and attached them to her bed. Omega let Poe strap him in. 

“We have good news and bad news,” Poe related to Omega. “The good news is that Gianni will be busy. The bad news is that he will be here, so we have to get you better and out the door without him seeing you.”

“How can we guarantee Papa won’t come here looking for me?” Marcella questioned. 

“We tell him you’re staying in my room,” Poe explained.

“Convenient,” Marcella smirked. 

“You’re there all the time anyway, this will just be a few days.” 

“You know how he can be, what if he wants me in his room?”

“Then you go. I can take care of this. I just needed a safe space.”

“How are you getting him out of here?”

“There’s a way out that not everyone knows about. Just a few of us. I am going to use that and then take him out in one of the cars in the trunk until we’re good and out of sight. He’s got friends who can hide him out for a while. Remember, he’s been on every tour Ghost has had, so he knows lots of people. He didn’t grow up here, so he knows his way in the world. Once he’s in a safe place, we’re good.” 

“So what does Papa think happened to him?”

“No idea. He probably thinks he’s been reduced to ashes by now because that’s what Nihil and Imperator would have done. Let him think it. Let him grieve if he starts in. We can tell him later, but not now because he won’t keep his mouth shut.”

“Understood.”

“Omega, are you hungry?” Marcella asked. 

“No, I want to vomit,” Omega replied and Marcella went into the bathroom, returning with the garbage can. He could lean just enough to hurl into it. Marcella got a cloth and wiped his face. 

“I’ll sit with him for a while, Poe. Just have someone come here by midnight to relieve me, ok?”

Poe walked towards the door and Marcella came over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and reached up and gently kissed his cheek. 

“You are a good friend,” she looked him in the eyes. 

“I’m trying,” Poe replied and disengaged from her. “I’ll be back later. Gotta make sure my ward is behaving himself.” 

Shutting the door behind him, Marcella heard from the other side of the room, “So you’re the Marcella I’ve been hearing about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, that's not going to happen. It's not. Really. No.


	32. Chapter 32

Marcella turned around and pulled the chair near the window over to the bed and sat down.

“Oh, you’ve heard about me? Pray tell, what?”

“Papa really cares about you. He talks about you with the utmost respect. I mean, for him.” Omega weakly chuckled, obviously not well. 

“I guess that’s to be expected,” she smiled and got up from the chair and going into the bathroom, returning with a fresh wet cloth. She gently wiped his face down with it. “I hope that helps a little.” 

“Just being able to be quiet and calm for a bit is a great help. Sometimes you seek relief in not the smartest ways possible.”

“Understood. You’ll get through this.” 

“I hope so.”

There was a knock on the door and when Marcella answered it, she was surprised to see Father Adam, in bike shorts and a t-shirt, holding a huge stack of books. He brushed past her into the room. Father looked around and then back to Marcella, his eyes piercing as he questioned her. 

“Desk?”

“I don’t have one. I study on my bed or at the Library.”

He let out an indignant huff. 

“All right then.” He set the stack on the floor, grabbed one and approached the bed. “I’ve got work to do, but I can stay here tonight. You go to your men,” he waved for Marcella to leave. 

Nothing like being dismissed like an old whore, thought Marcella. She looked to Omega who nodded in that “I’m fine, just go” way and headed toward the door.

“Thank you, Father Adam.”

“You need a desk in here,” was his response as she closed the door behind herself. 

Father Adam, also referred to as Father Serious or Father Seriously Hot depending on mood, attitude, how you approached him and/or whether or not you had gawked at him in the gym. Marcella was always unsure of why Father Adam was there at the church. He was a true scholar and he seemed to regard a lot of the clergy as rather frivolous, including the Papas. She remembered one time in History class he wistfully said, “Brothers and sisters, if I were going to go out in the world to promote Satanism through music, I would sing black metal and spit blood on all of you.” Tell us how you really feel, Father, thought Marcella, wondering if he was a frustrated musician at heart. He was so fucking smart, she was always intimidated by him even though she got good grades in history. Not like it was a choice. Bad grades equaled no playing time until you got your shit back together. 

Marcella headed to Poe’s room. Knocking on his door, she cracked it open without waiting for an answer. As she closed the door behind her, she saw Poe sitting at his desk in the corner, looking exceedingly frustrated.

“Poe?” 

“Oh, sorry. Up to my ass in logistics right now. Documentation for the new guy to join the tour. Everybody and their fucking visas.”

“I can come back.”

“No, you are always a welcome...interruption isn’t the word I want. Wine?” Marcella nodded. 

“I just know the next few days are going to be hectic, so I don’t want to be a pest,” she assured him.

“A pest? Hardly” he smiled, handing her a glass half full of red wine. “But if you’d like to help me relax, I have an idea,” he walked to the bedside table and opened a drawer. He threw two pairs of hand cuffs on the bed. 

Taking another sip, he sat the glass on the side table and started to unbutton his shirt. Marcella watched him, smiling and slowly drinking her wine. He stripped off the rest of his clothing and laid face up on the bed.

“Please? I need to be mindless after today,” Poe practically begged. 

Marcella understood and carefully cuffed his hands to the sides of the head board, that way he could stay bound longer without losing feeling in his arms. 

“Is this what you want?” She sat at his side and smiled down at him while running her fingertips over his arms. Her fingers brushed over his nipples, causing him to arch his back. Marcella leaned down, kissing him gently, tasting the wine still on his lips. She sucked at his bottom lip, then kissed over his jaw and down his neck, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. He groaned and again arched his back, pushing his hips up. Looking down his body, she could see he was already so hard, so aching, so dripping for her. 

“Oh, you want me to touch this?” She gestured at his cock and he nodded. “Not sure. Maybe I should tickle you instead? Tickle torture?” 

He laughed and shook his head. “No, please, not tonight.”

“Are you asking for mercy?”

“Indeed, I am,” Poe grinned.

“Really?” Marcella asked, not waiting for the answer before she flicked his cock with her finger. He squirmed. 

“Maybe we should work on you staying still?”

“Maybe,” Poe whispered, purposefully twitching his cock at her. 

Marcella loved watching him like this. He was so excited he was nearly vibrating. She savored this, knowing it was all for her. She leaned down to his ear again, “I want you inside me.”

Poe thrashed his hips again. 

“But I can wait until you’re really ready.”

Marcella stripped off her habit and shoes and climbed up on the bed. She straddled him in just her bra and panties, ensuring she didn’t quite touch his cock as she did so. Leaning forward into him again, she kissed and sucked at his neck, then slide her lips up and kissed him full on, filling his mouth with her tongue dancing with his. She sat up and rocked back and forth on him, her hands in her hair. Sliding her fingers down, she deftly unhooked her bra and slid it off. Poe was watching her through half lidded eyes, drinking her in, moaning from want. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed them tightly, pinching her already hard nipples until they were aching. Marcella slid down his body, the lace on her panties scratching over his turgid cock as she rubbed herself over him. She kissed and licked his stomach as she continued to slide further down his body. She gripped his strong thighs in her hands, digging in, her own breath belying her excitement. 

She saw the light from the door for a split second, but her mind hadn’t even registered it completely when she felt a hand in her hair. 

“Oh, you look so beautiful together,” Papa whispered into Marcella’s ear. 

Marcella raised herself up on her knees and touched his chest. “You’re too dressed,” she whispered back, even though he was already starting to remove his clothing. She reached up and put her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. She knew she loved Poe, but Papa was an addiction she could not shake. She didn’t think Poe would ever shake him, either. And that was okay with her. It felt better with the three of them together than it ever did apart. She hoped they felt the same.

“Yo, I’m still here!” 

Papa and Marcella looked at Poe, then at each other. Papa quickly straddled Poe’s chest right underneath his arms and with one hand on the headboard and the other in Poe’s hair, shoved his cock right down Poe’s throat. Marcella slid down and took Poe’s cock in her mouth, sucking just the tip and kneading his balls, things she knew would drive him insane. She stopped when she could feel him start to buck his hips erratically, wanting more from him before he came. She quickly shed her panties and impaled herself on him, holding him still inside her as he tried to move underneath her. Papa pulled himself out of Poe’s mouth and dropped his head, leaving Poe gasping as Papa got off the bed. 

Papa looked underneath the bed and pulled out a box. He took out velcro restraints strapping Marcella’s wrists into them. He attached them each with a long tether to one of the large O rings on the headboard.

“You can move, no?” He watched her move back and forth on Poe, using the leverage of the restraints to rock. “Mmmmm...yes. So beautiful,” he whispered in her ear, biting it and kissing her neck. “But I want more.”

Papa reached down again into the box and pulled out two pairs of nipple clamps. He bent down and whispered something Marcella could not hear to Poe, then bit his neck hard, causing him to growl and thrash. He attached one of the clamps to Poe’s nipple, twisting it down tight. Marcella gasped as Papa attached the other end of the clamp to the nipple diagonal from Poe’s. He did the same to the other side of both of them and then sat down next to them on the bed to admire his handiwork. 

Marcella was overcome with sensations. Between Poe thrusting as she was rocking and the clamps pulling as she pulled back, causing exquisite pain in her breasts, she was sweating and swearing and panting. Papa kissed her shoulder and reached down with his hand to touch her clit, stroking each side gently with two fingers. Marcella moaned loudly as he reached behind her with his other hand to squeeze Poe’s balls. 

“Fuuuuuuck!” Poe screamed, lifting his head off the bed. “I’m going to come.”

“Not yet. Ladies first, you know?”

Poe flopped his head back on the bed, thrashing it from side to side as he tried to stave off his orgasm for just a bit longer. 

Papa whispered in Marcella’s ear, “When you can, love, come for me… for us.” He pulled her hair back while continuing to stroke her with his other fingers. Sinking his teeth into her neck, she felt the build up inside her, groaning as she continued to rock on Poe with him trying to slam her as hard as he could, sending shivers and pain down the both of them as the clamps continued to pull. “Yes...” Papa could feel her getting close. The room was filled with their moans and the sounds of flesh against flesh.  
Just as she was about to come, Papa reached up and pulled the nipple clamps off her breasts. Marcella saw white static as she screamed through her orgasm. Papa held the clamps in his hands like reins, looking at Poe, “Ready?” Poe nodded and Papa ripped the clamps off his nipples. Poe bellowed and came hard into Marcella, who was still squeezing around him. 

Knowing she needed calm, Papa took off her restraints and she collapsed onto Poe’s chest. Papa rubbed her back and hair. 

“Ah, my pets. You please me so,” Papa was smiling and hard as a rock. He uncuffed Poe, running his hands over the prone man’s arms and chest. He leaned down and kissed Poe deeply.

“Fucking puppetmaster.” Poe gasped out, giggling while still trying to catch his breath.  
“Oh, but you know you could remove those strings anytime,” Papa replied, shaking his head and smirking. 

Marcella’s breathing returned to normal and she got up on her hands, Poe still inside her. Papa came over and helped her off Poe, sitting her on the bed. Marcella was dazed, letting the post coital bliss envelope her. She crawled up and tucked under Poe’s arm, kissing his chest, looking at his red, sore nipples, knowing her own were the same. 

“Thank you, love. I needed that as well,” she smiled at him. 

“Would my dears spent the night in my bed with me?” Papa asked.

“Gianni, I’ve still got visa issues and other stuff to sort out. I have to get this done.”

“All right, church duty comes first,” Papa sighed and leaned over to throw the restraints and the clamps back in the box and kick it back under the bed. 

Poe looked at Marcella and mouthed, “GO.”

“I will come with you, Papa, if you want me alone,” Marcella smiled.

“I will take you in any way I can. You should know that by now,” he lewdly grinned back at her.

Before disengaging from Poe she whispered, “I love you, stay safe” in his ear. He put his arms around her and kissed her, still full of passion. 

Papa and Marcella dressed. Papa held out his hand to Marcella and she took it as they left Poe’s room.


	33. Chapter 33

Papa pulled her into his rooms and just as the door shut, he turned to Marcella, “Where’s Omega?”

“What?” Oh, shit, Marcella thought. 

“Do.Not.Lie.To.Me. Where’s Omega?”

“Detoxing in my room.” Fuck. “Please don’t do anything. Poe didn’t tell you because he knows how antsy Nihil and Imperator are right now and didn’t want you to run your mouth about it.”

“Why would I do that? He’s my friend. I want him helped.”

“Because you have a big fucking mouth and can’t keep secrets.” Marcella looked him dead in the eyes. “You know what would happen if they found out the trouble he caused.”

“Yes. I suppose it’s for the best. Do you think I could see him before he goes?”  
“You know?

“Know what?”

“That there’s a way out?”

“Not for everyone, but certainly for Omega. If Dad and “She” don’t find out, it will be okay.’

“How will you explain his absence?”

“We tell them he’s dead and that we did it.”

“And that’ll be it?”

“That has worked for the majority of my life, my dear. Now in the other cases, it was because the person was actually dead, but we can keep this quiet.”

Marcella was appalled and more frightened, not just for Omega, but for all involved – herself, Papa, Dr. Nick and who knows how many others. The Director, too, but they would not dare say anything against him because, well, he writes the checks to the ministry or Poe, who was a human immunity idol. 

He slipped his arms around her waist.

“I have to tell you something and I haven’t told very many people this in my entire life.”

Marcella looked concerned. Papa bent down and whispered in her ear, “I love you, Marcella. I need you to know that.”

“I love you, too, Papa,” she moved her mouth over and met his lips with hers. 

“I am exhausted after all the things that went on today and then my pets giving such a delightful performance. Do you mind just resting with me for the remainder of the evening?”

“Not at all,” she took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

 

“OH FUCK!”

Marcella was awakened in early morning by Papa’s screaming . She threw the covers off and ran out into the office and then to the bathroom, where the floor – and Papa – were both drenched. It appeared a pipe had busted underneath the sink.

“Amore, do me a favor and go get Brother Dave?”

“Of course.”

Marcella grabbed a robe and scurried down to the furnace room, but he wasn’t there, so she tried the gym and found him. She explained the situation and off he went. Marcella heard water running and went over to the doorway expecting that perhaps there was a serious plumbing problem here as well. The men’s locker room door was propped and you could see someone in the shower. It was Father Adam. 

She could see through the translucent curtain that he was soaping himself up. Goddamn, he had the tightest ass and the most magnificent – he turned and Marcella ducked back so he couldn’t see her. Whew. She crept back around and this time he was facing her with his eyes closed, grabbing his cock in his hand and stroking it. Oh fuck. Look at the size of that thing! The hottest satanic priest on the planet and – no, Marcella, behave. He was leaning on the side wall of the shower and she could see his hand working diligently; his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. She watched his defined muscles tighten as he stroked his shaft. She heard him gasp and then saw him spilling come onto the shower floor. She figured it was time to get out of there and just as she started to move, the shower curtain opened just slightly and Father Adam stuck his head out, winked at her and returned to showering. That son of a bitch, Marcella laughed and headed back to the mess. 

She saw Jasmine in the hallway, heading into the gym with a towel. 

“Your man jerked off in front of me in the shower,” Marcella was blushing.

“Yeah, he’s pretty proud of that tight ass of his. I’m sorry you got an eyeful.”

“That was definitely an Eyeful Tower,” Marcella giggled.

“More like the Leaning Tower of Gdansk,” Jasmine grinned. “But now you know why I smile all the time.”

“You say anything yet?” Marcella questioned.

“Everything’s fine,” Jasmine replied, but Marcella wasn’t convinced. “He wanted me to meet him this morning, but it sounds like he took care of things himself. Ah well, he’s always good for at least two,” Jasmine just shook her head, threw the towel over her shoulder and continued to the gym. 

Marcella returned to Papa’s quarters just in time to see a brother rolling a wet/dry vac in.

He popped his head out of the bathroom. “The flood waters are receding. Brother Dave just re-piped underneath with PVC so we should be good. Brother Tomas was kind enough to clean it up for us.”

Brother Tomas softly smiled at Marcella as he left. He was a scholar and was moving up in the church, but she felt bad for him because he loved Papa. Tomas sensed her and said, “It’s okay,” he reached out and put his hand on her arm and smiled again. “Be happy,” he wheeled the mop and bucket out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

 

Brother Dave came out of the bathroom and as he was walking toward the door he said, “That should hold, G. See ya,” and left.

“So how is my delightful girl this morning?” Papa smiled at Marcella as he exited the bathroom in just a pair of black sweat pants. 

He threw himself down in his desk chair and motioned for Marcella to come to him. She stood in front of him and leaned against the desk. She put her bare foot on the chair between his legs, rubbing the heel back and forth against his balls, his hardness already evident. Opening her robe, she grabbed her breasts and massaged them while he watched, wetting his lips with his tongue and swallowing hard. She loved that she could do this to him and that it was new every time he came home. Whatever he did out there was his business, but here, he was hers and she knew it. 

“I miss you when you are gone,” Marcella replied. She hoped the revelation would make him happy. Admitting the love she had for him was one thing, admitting the true longing she had when he was in the real world, well, that was entirely different and to her, a far more soul-baring revelation than love could ever be.

“Every day I wish you were there with me and every night I think of you as I drift off to sleep,” he replied. 

“Not every night, you randy bastard, I know how you are,” Marcella countered. 

“Not true,” he looked down at his feet and continued, “I still think of you even when I am with others.”

His admission surprised and pleased Marcella, who lifted his chin so he would look at her. She bent down and gently, so softly, kissed him and pulled him up to her. Shrugging off her robe, she untied his pants and pushed them off his hips. He stepped out of them as she hopped up onto the desk. Standing between her legs, Papa put his hands on the sides of her face as he kissed her forehead, then her cheeks and her nose. He nuzzled his own nose with hers and she giggled. He slid his mouth over to her ear.

“I need to taste you,” he whispered, gently guiding her shoulders back and sinking to his knees in front of her. He pulled the chair up and slid into it. Marcella heard him rifling in one of the drawers. 

“I want to look at you,” he said, spreading her lips with one hand and stroking around the sides with one finger, left then right then circling around. Marcella whimpered at his touch. 

“Ah ,cara mia. Always so responsive,” Marcella’s eyes were closed and she could tell he was smiling. “It makes me want to be cruel and tease you, but then I cannot resist your charms and,” he sighed. 

Papa grabbed her thighs and stuck his tongue out, barely touching her with it. Marcella writhed in response and tried to rub herself on him as he pulled back away. 

“Oh, do you want something? Really?” He laughed the evil laugh he only gave her when he was trying to drive her crazy. “So wet already for me?” 

“Yes,” Marcella breathed, not wanting this banter right now, just wanting him touching her, licking her, in her, anything. She kneaded her breasts with her hands, her nipples almost too hard to touch.

Papa obliged, bringing his face down to her pussy, breathing deeply and sighing. Again, he stuck his tongue out just a bit, lightly pressing against her clit before sliding it inside of her, then fluttering against her with his tongue on the way out. His three fingers went in quickly, sliding through her wetness and reaching to stroke her g spot. As always she writhed against him, wanting more. She felt something else slid inside her.

“Relax,” he advised and she felt something hard underneath her clit, surrounding it. Whatever it was, she had never felt this feeling before. She was on fire as he moved it around inside, almost overstimulating her, but not quite, just to the point where she knew she was going to have to come all over him. He stuck his fingers up under neath it so the object was rubbing against her as he pressed his lips and tongue into her, lapping at her dripping juices. Damn, he found the best toys, Marcella thought, pushing against him and so ready to just come all over him, the pressure all over her clit almost too much. 

“Yes, love, come on my face,” Papa whispered and Marcella obeyed, the stimulation so much that she squirted on him. He pulled the object out of her, threw it on the floor and replaced it with his cock, grabbing her by the ankles and thrusting in to the hilt and looking at her, eyes half lidded. 

“Come for me, now,” Marcella whispered as he reached down, stroking her nub again, making her buck back into him. She could always come a second time for him, sometimes a third. He put his hands on the desk and leaned down searching for her mouth as she wrapped her legs around him, coming hard on his cock. Their tongues entwined and Marcella could feel his strokes becoming irregular, pushing her to thrust back against him as hard as she could, digging her hands into the desk pad, wanting all of it as he groaned loudly, coming inside her, still with his lips against hers. He broke away and laid his head on her chest. Marcella combed her hand through his hair, making contented little coos. 

There was a knock on the door and before Papa could even answer, Poe popped his head in. 

“Wow! I missed what looks like a great show!” Poe laughed. “Sorry, Gianni, if I had known. And apologies to you, too, as well, Marcella, my dear.”

“No worries, you’re always invited,” Marcella snickered.

Poe bent down and picked something up off the carpet, holding it up for Marcella and Papa to see.

“How’d this kazoo get on the floor?” Poe puzzled, shaking his head as Marcella turned crimson.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to get back into it.

Poe threw it on the desk and continued talking. “Guess where I’m going in September?” 

Papa looked at him quizzically.

“Out on the road with your ass. The ghoul issue is getting worse and Your Father and That Woman ™ are insisting I go along to keep things in check. Evidently, your wrangler isn’t enough.”

“You’re leaving?” Marcella looked stricken. “Both of you? How long?”

Poe checked his papers. “Mid September to mid November.” 

“Wonderful,” Marcella pulled her robe back on and sat down hard in Papa’s chair, tearing up.

“The ghouls will listen to you,” Papa stated, putting his sweats on and tying them. 

“For now,” Poe warned. 

“And Omega?”

“On the mend, but a few more days. Wait...Marcella! Why did you tell him?”

“It was the first thing he said when he shut the door. He asked me where he was. You know I can’t lie to him.”

“I understand” Poe sighed. “I was only trying to protect you, Gianni.”

“I know,” Papa reached out and put his hand on Poe’s shoulder. “But now that I know, I can help.” 

“I don’t want you anywhere near this thing. Neither of you, really,” he looked over at Marcella. “It’s too dangerous. We have to get to the garage but we have to use the staircase off the furnace room.”

“Brother Dave’s lair,” Papa sighed. 

“Yeah, but we can get him out of there,” Marcella said matter-of-factly.

“How? Especially at night.” Poe asked. 

Papa grinned, “We’re going to break something.”

“You knew what I was thinking,” Marcella smiled back. 

“Poe, tell us when and we will take it from there,” Papa grabbed Poe and hugged him. “Stop looking so worried. You fret over everything. It will be fine.”

Poe replied, “Famous last words.”

“Nah, my last words on my death bed will be ‘I regret nothing.”

Poe looked at him, incredulous. 

“I didn’t say it was true. Obviously, it’s not, but it makes good press.” 

“You’re like a four year old, Gianni. Any attention is good attention to you.” 

“Now it certainly is since they’ve decided on Rat Boy as my successor. He’s not only not of the bloodline, but ugh, just a nervous, shaky, sneaky little turd of a man. Not fit to gaze upon the countenance of the Gabrieli brothers.” 

“Why didn’t you have any children?” Marcella was always curious about this, but had never asked, a bit afraid to broach the subject. 

“It’s one thing to have been born into this years ago. It’s totally different now and it wouldn’t be fair to bring a child into the world with his destiny already spread out before him and no free will. This was supposed to be all about free will,” Papa exhaled loudly, resigned. “And I certainly would NOT raise a child around my stepmother.” 

“All right, we need to get moving today. Now that I know I have to go with you, there’s a lot I need to get done before I go,” Poe grabbed Marcella’s hand. “Come with me?”

“I have to go back to my room and get some things. I’ll see you both later.”

 

A few days passed and Marcella spent a lot of time in her room with Omega, sitting and talking, wishing she had gotten to know this ghoul earlier. He seemed to be returning to his normal self, which was kind of quiet, but articulate and intelligent. His sly sense of humor showed up at odd moments, just enough for Marcella to feel that he was going to get through this and be okay. He had been unshackled from the bed and Dr. Nick said he was ready to go anytime.

“Do you feel ready?” 

“Probably as much as I will ever be. I’ve been here quite a while and this is going to be very difficult for me, having to readjust to everything on the outside.” 

“Papa and Poe have people who will keep you safe. Nihil and Imperator won’t send anyone after you if you keep to yourself.”

“I know. I just...the very idea of not ever being able to leave this place haunts my nightmares, and I’ve had some fucking awful ones lately. All the infighting took such a toll on me. I know I made a mistake. I know I should have looked elsewhere to find solace, but damn, it felt good just to escape in my head for a while.”

“I can imagine.” Marcella saw the true regret on his face, making her more determined to get him out of there alive. 

“I love these people, Marcella. Truly.”

“I know. I do, too,” she held his hands in hers and leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. “Operation Omega is scheduled for tonight, so get some sleep because we’re going to be up late.”

11:00 p.m.

“We have fire alarms? Since when?” Papa looked at Poe.

“Since like five years ago,” Poe replied, rolling his eyes.

“So we’re pulling the alarm?”

“No,” Poe stated. “We can’t. They’ll know if it was pulled. Basically, we start a small fire underneath one. Light the paper in the garbage can, let it go, it sets off the alarm, we put it out. Dave comes down to see what’s up, we hustle Omega down and out through his staircase so no one sees us and to the car.”

“Who can get away with driving a car away and being gone for a bit?” 

Poe raises his hand. “I just have to get him to the train station, but it is a long drive. And he’ll be in the trunk until we’re good and away.”

 

The alarm started to ring and Marcella and Papa put out the trash fire. Dave appeared out of nowhere right after they stashed the can. He was yawning.

“What the fuck? Malfunction?” He was standing in the hall looking up at it with Marcella and Papa. “I’ll be back with a ladder.”

“Wait!” Marcella interjected. “I know where there is a high step stool you can use. Be right back.”

Marcella went down the hall to Father Adam’s classroom and quarters and grabbed the step stool, accidentally slamming the door on the way out. She quickly returned it to Brother Dave, who started to climb it, screwdriver in hand. 

Papa and Marcella were standing looking at Dave when the door down the hall opened and Father Adam and Jasmine came out, Father Adam in sweatpants and Jasmine in just a t-shirt and panties. Before they could ask what was going on, Imperator and Nihil came around the corner, quickly followed by Papa II. 

Marcella’s eyes got huge and she was frozen in place. Jasmine turned pale. Father Adam looked extremely nervous. 

Papa II remarked, “I’m disappointed in you, Jasmine” and turned and walked away. Nihil and Imperator followed closely behind. 

Jasmine turned to Father Adam, her lip shaking, “I’m so sorry.” 

Father Adam grabbed her and held her to his chest as she cried. 

Poe and Omega scurried down the hallway to the boiler room and down the stairs. Poe hit the trunk release as soon as they got to the garage and Omega crawled in. 

“Fucking small cars,” Omega griped. 

Poe, sweating in the front seat, hit the garage door opener and then hit the gas. 

Jasmine had cried herself to sleep and was still sleeping when they came for her in the morning.


	35. Chapter 35

Papa dragged Marcella out of the hallway and back into his office. 

“If I hadn’t slammed that damned door, they wouldn’t’ve woken up and come out,” Marcella wailed. “This is all my fault.”

“No,” Papa held her tightly against him. “This was on them. They knew the rules and did not follow them.”

“Well, neither did I and you didn’t kill me!” Marcella looked at him defiantly.

“That was different,” he started to tear up. “It was you. I could never cause harm to you no matter what you did. Certainly, you must realize that by now?”

Marcella looked at the floor, still sobbing. “Can you talk to him? Please?”

“It won’t do any good. I told you how he is and how this would end.” He lifted her chin with his hand and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. “But for you, I will try in the morning, okay? Please come to bed with me and let me hold you.”

Marcella nodded as they undressed and slipped under the covers. Marcella fell asleep with Papa’s chest against her back and his arms around her. She woke to the sound of someone moving in the room. Not knowing how long she had been asleep, she whispered, “Who’s there?”

“It’s Poe. I just got back. Omega is safe and sound on a train out of here. And I am not telling anywhere where he is. That just makes it easier and no one has to keep a secret.” 

Papa stirs and mutters, “He sent him to Cowbell.” 

Poe sighed, “Damn it, Gianni.”

“You knew I’d know. Just strip and get in bed with us.”

“Fine.” Poe pulled off the rest of his clothes and climbed into bed.

Marcella whispered, “Jasmine got caught with Father Adam by Marco.” She couldn’t bear to say it in a regular speaking voice.

Poe responded, “Fuck. You know how he is, there is no...”

Marcella nods and replies, “I know. I asked Gianni to talk to him in the morning anyway.”

“Good luck with that. He’s such a crabby bastard since he got replaced. Has not taken it well at all. Matteo was ready to retire. Hell, Matteo didn’t want to go into the music ministry anyway. He was glad when they said Marco was all ready. This one won’t want to quit, either,” Poe nodded toward Papa. 

“I shall go quietly into that boring existence of teaching….yawn,” he mumbled. “I have about 14 months. Give or take. By the end of next September, I’ll be done and that fucking rat bastard will have taken my place.” Papa was getting himself worked up again. “I can’t believe that Grammy only bought me a little more time. Doesn’t seem to matter to them how much better I have been doing than Marco.”

Marcella sighed. This was not a new lament from her Papa, but one she was hearing more and more as time passed. She understood his feelings. There were a lot of “firsts” for the band that he had a big hand in and she understood him wanting recognition. The other thing she knew was that he was enjoying his time out in the world...a lot. She remembered her own time before joining the church. Her world seemed a lot simpler now and that was okay with her. Sometimes Papa would ask her about the complexities of the world out there and she could answer him. Yep, he would be one of those guys who would have no idea what to do at a self serve grocery checkout. The thought of that made Marcella snicker.

“What?” Poe asked.

Marcella replied, “I just pictured Gianni trying to use a self service grocery checkout lane.”

Poe busted out laughing. “Oh, shit, that would be funny.”

Papa huffed, “I’m right here, my darlings.” 

Marcella continued, “I don’t think you have much room to talk, Poe.”

“I have been in many a grocery store. You don’t think this guy has sent me out to get things for him? Not only that, he always threw in something bizarre if we were on tour. Like he’d have me go get him a porn mag, a mango and Jergens lotion or some foolishness just to make me look awkward. I got him back good once, though, announcing to the whole bus that I had found the penis pump he had been looking for.”

“I never asked you to go find me a penis pump,” for some reason, Papa finding the need to clarify this made them all laugh. 

 

It was late morning before they got up and dressed. Papa went right to his phone and called his brother. 

“What do you mean, ‘It’s already done’? You are a worthless piece of shit. You never gave her the attention she deserved and that’s why she went to him! Fuck you, you ancient, withered, old bitch!” He hung up. 

Marcella walked out of the bedroom crying. “I heard.”

“I’m so sorry,” Papa came over and held her. “I didn’t think he would do it immediately.”

“Not your fault,” Marcella gulped out between sobs. Poe came out and put his arms around her from the back. 

“So sorry, love,” he said, barely above a whisper. 

“I want to kill him,” Papa stated matter-of-factly.

“Why?” Poe disengaged from them, turning back to go into the bedroom. “You’ve done the same.”

Papa looked devastated. “And Poe, I will be apologizing to you for the rest of my life for that.”

“I don’t doubt that a bit,” Poe said, still sounding bitter. Marcella cocked her head at him and he just shook his back at her as if he was saying, “Not now.”

 

For Marcella, the time between then and the middle of September passed quickly. Father Adam was grieving hard. He could hardly look at Marcella and she felt so awful every time she saw him. 

Marcella was practicing in her room when there was a knock at the door. It was Papa.

She opened it and he immediately took her in his arms, grabbing her face with his hands and kissing her deeply. She hoped she never got over the thrill every time that happened. 

“May I stay here with you tonight?” he asked. 

She was puzzled. “Why not your room?” 

“You know we leave tomorrow, Poe and I. I am selfish. I want my last night with you for the next two months to be just the two of us.”

She smiled, “Of course.”

“Do you remember the first time I came in your room to visit you? When I sat in this chair?”

He sat in it once again, smiling. 

“How could I forget? I was so frightened and so excited at the same time.”

“Do I still excite you?”

“You can’t tell by my responses?”

“Sometimes even the most egotistical of us doubt ourselves.”

“No worries, my love.” She was waiting for the right time to do this and she decided it was now. Marcella went over to her nightstand and got out a pair of handcuffs.

He grinned at her. “You or me?” 

“You,” Marcella winked. “Sit forward a bit and put your hands behind your back.” He did as she asked and she ratcheted the cuffs down onto his wrists. She was not going to waste any time and quickly shed her clothing. Putting her hands on the armrests, she straddled his fully clothed body.

She ran her hands through his hair before kissing his ear and pulling his lobe through her lips. He groaned and she loved the feeling of power it gave her. 

“Amore….you are...” his voice trailed off as she sealed his lips with her own, holding his face and flicking her tongue into his mouth. She could feel him starting to harden underneath her. She licked and kissed down his neck until he was squirming. 

“You like?” she whispered.

“Yes,” he could barely reply, moaning. “Let me touch you.”

“No,” she continued down his neck and unbuttoned his shirt just a bit, kissing his chest and then sliding down his body until she was kneeling between his legs. 

He whined. 

“Is that a complaint? I can stop if you’d like.”

“No! Favore no!” She was almost giddy at the discomfort she was causing him. She could see him straining against his trousers and ran her tongue over him through the fabric. She thought he was going to slide off the chair. 

“Mmmm...tastes like me. I bet you would like to taste me, wouldn’t you?” He raised his hips to her.

Oh, he is just beside himself, Marcella thought. Good. 

She slowly unzipped him and she pulled his cock out, then used just her mouth to start on him. 

“Hands?” He complained. She ignored him and kept going with her lips and tongue, taking him down to the hilt and watching him writhe. Sticking out her tongue, she licked his balls while he was still in her throat and he moaned and threw his head back. Bobbing up and down and swirling her tongue around the head. She then took her hand and started to stroke him.

“Thank you,” he gasped. 

Marcella was enjoying this but she really wanted to be fucked. She slid back onto his lap, kissing him again and whispering, “I’m going to fuck you now.” He was damn near panting as she straddled him and lowered herself onto his turgid cock. Moving slowly she continued to lavish her tongue and lips on every part she could. Reaching into his shirt, she pinched both his nipples hard, causing him to start to thrust up into her. She held onto his shoulders and matched his rhythm, grinding against him and swirling her hips. 

“Fuck...I’m going to...”

“Yes,” she whispered, continuing with the kisses. “Do it. Come for me, darling.”

Her hands were in his hair as he spilled into her, pumping until he was spent. 

“Oh my Satan! You are the most amazing woman! Now get these fucking handcuffs off me!” He was laughing and twitched his cock in her, making her giggle as she climbed off. 

“Yeah, let me get the keys,” she went over to the bed stand again. “Hmmm, I’m not sure where they went.”

“What?” Papa exclaimed. 

“Oh, they’re right here,” she jangled them in his direction. She quickly uncuffed him and he pulled her to him immediately.

“You will pay for this, you know, my dear girl?”

“I hope so. I hope you outdo yourself next time in making me pay for it. But for now, please come to bed with me. I will miss you so much this time. More than ever, actually.” 

She broke away from him and they slipped under the covers together.


	36. Chapter 36

“I hate these continuous goodbyes,” he was lying next to her, looking at her as she woke. 

“They’re not easy for me, either,” Marcella leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

“Will you wait for me?” Papa asked.

“What kind of question is that? I’m here and I am here for the foreseeable future, so yes, I will.”

“But will you wait for me when it’s your turn out there in the world? You know what it’s like.”

“And that is why I am sure to come back to you. I have no desire to do anything but play music and live this life.”

“Maybe I will go with you. I could be your keyboard tech.”

“You know nothing about the equipment,” Marcella gave him a little bop on the nose. 

“I could learn,” Papa huffed at her and then giggled. “That I know nothing about the equipment is an understatement.”

“When do you have to leave?”

There was a loud pounding on the door.

“Gianni! Come on, we have to go!” It was Poe.

Papa said, “I guess I am supposed to be leaving now.”

Marcella got up, slipped on her robe and opened the door. Poe leaned down and kissed her. 

“Gianni! NOW – GO! The Director is getting antsy and you know what happens when he gets antsy. I’ll catch up with you in a bit.”

Papa pulled Marcella back into his arms. “Be good for me?” He put his forehead against hers.

“Of course,” she whispered. They kissed one more time and Papa threw on his clothes and headed out the door.. Poe closed it behind him. 

“I came to say goodbye,” Poe was tearing up. Marcella knew he did not want to go and was only going to try to keep some kind of peace between Papa, The Director and the ghouls. Everyone liked Poe because although he was always Papa’s right hand, he wouldn’t make excuses for his bad behavior. Papa needed too much cleaning up after him, according to the church. A bigmouth horny bastard cutting a swath through fan girls and boys across the globe (honestly, always men and women, but the phrase sticks), sometimes gets messy. 

“I am having a hard time with the idea of missing you both at once. You’ve always kept me company when Papa was gone. And you are my love, too, Poe. I hope you know that.” Marcella could not look at him as she was starting to tear up, so she looked out the window. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

“It’s only two months and it will pass quickly. I promise. Besides, you’ll be busy here practicing. You’re next, you know. You’ll be playing with the Cardinal when it’s time.”

“That’s what they say,” Marcella shrugged. “I’ll believe it when it actually happens.”

 

The time did pass fairy quickly for Marcella and before long she had the new songs down pat as well. There was only one she really needed to know how to play live for performance, but she always liked being prepared. One night after a particularly long practice caused her to miss dinner, she decided to head to the kitchen late. Given they were pretty self contained, there was always someone in the kitchen, usually Ian or Dionne. Tonight it was Dionne.

“Hello, my lovely,” Dionne called to Marcella when she saw her enter the kitchen.

“What is there on the menu this evening, my friend?” Marcella pulled a tall stool up to the large steel island in the middle of the huge commercial kitchen. 

“We have leftover spaghetti and ham sandwiches,” Dionne was rummaging through the fridge. 

“Whatever’s easiest?” Marcella questioned and Dionne responded by throwing the loaf of bread at her, laughing. 

After eating, Marcella was walking past the gym on her way back to her room when she heard a loud gasp. She opened the door and poked her head in. It was quiet and she walked in softly. She looked toward the shower stall and saw Father Adam, arms on the wall in front of him, his face tilted toward the ceiling, water falling on his visage as his shoulders shook. His back was scarred with two long gashes and two round sores. It looked as if he had been hit with a bullwhip. Marcella surmised that it was from his punishment for Jasmine. There were tattoos on his biceps – an inverted cross, baphomet and on his back. She couldn’t read some of the script but she knew it was Satanic in some nature as he was one if not the most revered member of the priesthood. He may not always agree with the elders and he wasn’t afraid to say so, but his dedication to the Old One was never questioned. 

“May I help you?” He stated without turning around. 

Damn, Marcella thought. How did he know I was here?

“I’m sorry, I heard someone make a gasping sound and I wanted to make sure whoever it was didn’t need help.”

“And much to your disappointment, it was only me.”

“Oh no, that’s not what I meant, Father Adam. I am so sorry...” Marcella trailed off as he turned around in front of her. “Um, I uh...I’ll just go.”

“No, wait,” he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. “Give me a minute to dress.” 

Father Adam walked back into the locker room and emerged a couple of minutes later in a t-shirt and sweat pants. 

“So, walk with me. I have to go to the library to get a book,” he opened the gym door and gestured for her to go first.

Father didn’t say anything as they walked the hallways to the library. Upon entering, he turned the lights on and turned to her.

“I am not angry with you. I want you to know that,” he said, sincerely, taking her hand in his. “I do not blame you for what happened. Jasmine knew the chances she was taking. She lied to me and said she had told him, but her fear got the better of her. I told her over and over to be brave, that he would see what was really good for her and grant her the wish, but she just could not do it.”

“Still...” Marcella countered.

“No,” he took her face in his hands, “No. This is not on you.”

Marcella was a bit confused as he bent down and kissed her lips. 

“I...I’m sorry,” he backed away. “I am sad and I am lonely and I have no right to put any of that upon you.”

She reached up and put her hand on his cheek, caressing his face before she leaned up and kissed him back. 

“Let’s find the book, so we can go back to your room,” Marcella stated matter-of-factly. 

 

Father Adam dropped the book on his desk in the classroom and then led Marcella to the door to his quarters. She was stunned when her eyes adjusted and she looked around. It was a gorgeously evil room with black, white and red as the primary colors, and a lot of gray thrown in. Father Adam had his own satanic altar set up – cups, knives, everything he needed for his own rituals. He turned on a tall lamp in the corner. Statues and paintings of demons filled the space. 

“My humble abode,” he smiled.

“Humble?”

“Maybe not so humble. Maybe a room befitting someone such as myself,” He smiled. 

Marcella loved his accent. Not as much as she liked Papa’s and Poe’s, but his Polish intonation was beautiful. 

“Would you like a drink or would you prefer I seduce you now?”

“Now would be good, I think,” Marcella stepped toward him and he put his arms around her, grabbing her ass in both his hands and squeezing gently. She gasped and tilted her head to connect with his lips. His kiss was soft at first, delicate even. She expected him to be forceful, even dominant, but he was incredibly gentle. She pulled away and quickly undressed, throwing her clothes over a chair and returned to stand in front of him. 

“I’ve seen all of you, but you’ve never seen all of me,” Marcella kissed him and pulled him closer. She pulled his shirt off and he pushed off his sweat pants, his hard cock bobbing as he threw his pants to the side. She sunk to her knees in front of him, wanting him in her mouth and unable to wait any longer. She ran her tongue underneath him, swabbing his balls and sucking them gently and slowly into her mouth. He was completely clean shaven and the smoothness over her tongue felt amazing and spurred her on to suck hard at the very root of him, then licked her way up and swirled her tongue around his cock head. 

He quickly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up and to the bed, gently tossing her on to it and climbing on top of her, kissing her neck and face. Meeting her lips, he pressed his tongue into her mouth and groaned. Marcella arched her back and hips, letting him know she was ready for him, but he slid down her body and buried his face in her pussy, expertly starting to flick his tongue over and under her clit. She threw her head back and moaned, pushing herself against his mouth. He pulled away and crawled back up until they were face to face.

“I have to fuck you,” he whispered.

“Yes, you do,” she smiled at him.

As Father Adam’s thick, hot cock slowly slipped between her pussy lips, opening her, taking her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and gently moved with him. His movements were so slow and so sweet, she could hardly stand it. He responded to every moan like he knew what she wanted. His cock curved just the right way to hit her G-spot like never before. She met his lips with hers and they swirled their tongues together. She felt herself quickly ready to come. She broke from his mouth and slid her lips over to his ear, licking around it and whispered, “I want you to come with me.”

He pulled back and looked at her, smiling. “Yes,” he whispered back.

He held her face with his hands, still softly kissing her as he pumped his cock into her. Kissing back, her hands gripping his tight biceps, she wrapped her legs tighter as she rocked with him, building, the sounds of their bodies slapping together and erratic breathing filling the room as they came together. 

Father Adam got back on his hands and looked down at Marcella, smiling. 

He flexed his cock one last time inside her. “Thank you,” he sighed as he slipped out and laid beside her. 

“Thank YOU,” Marcella giggled and rolled over, laying her head on his chest.

“Can you stay tonight? Will you?”

“No, I can’t and I won’t,” she sadly smiled as she got up from the bed and put her clothing on. 

“You are truly beguiling, Sister Marcella.”

“As are you, Father Adam. All the more reason to take my leave.”

Marcella walked back to the bed as Father Adam sat up. She kissed him deeply and they hugged tightly.

“Goodnight, Father Adam,” Marcella slipped out his door and back to her room.


End file.
